Ecchi Bizarre Adventure
by ZeroTT
Summary: El mundo de Jojo's nos ha ofrecido grandes historias a lo largo del tiempo, momentos memorables, pero... ¿Que pasaría si otros personajes tomaran su lugar en esa épica historia? Todo puede tornarse más bizarro de lo posible... Advertencia: OOC, solo lo necesario para la parodia.
1. Phantom Blood

**Nunca me imaginé haciendo algo asi, debo decir que a veces me sorprendo de mi mismo por las cosas que hago (no, no me estoy autoelogiando xD) mi mente es un lugar bizarro... En el sentido anglosajón.**

 **Y por eso traigo a FF este nuevo proyecto:**

 **"Ecchi Bizarre Adventure"**

 **¿Que nombre tan creativo, no? En fin, este fic consistiría en parodias de la famosa serie de Manga/Anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, donde usaría personajes de series ecchi para tomar el lugar de los emblemáticos personajes de Jojo's. Y, en principio, tengo planeado abarcar las cuatro partes que fueron animadas.**

 **Espero que la idea les guste, y lo puedan disfrutar. Advierto sin embargo que usaré una estructura muy distinta a la que suelo usar en otros fics.**

 **Ecchi Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de sus autores. Todo lo relacionado a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

 _ **"Dos estrellas cayeron desde el cielo. Una brillando en luz, la otra arrastrándose en la oscuridad"**_

Elizabeth Mably, hija única y heredera de la fortuna de su familia. Una joven educada desde pequeña para ser toda una señorita bajo la tutela de su padre.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su madre ya que esta falleció cuando era muy pequeña. Y su padre pudo haber sufrido el mismo destino si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de un hombre que pasaba por allí, o al menos eso el creía.

Rias Gremory, la hija de un ladrón, criada desde pequeña en la pobreza, solo bajo el cuidado de su hermano Sirzechs. Una chica con un fuerte desprecio al prójimo, y cuya única idea es la de estar por encima del resto.

Los destinos de ambas se encontrarían luego de que el hermano de Rias enfermara gravemente. Recordando una vieja promesa que el lider de la familia Mably había hecho con su padre, luego de que lo salvara de un accidente, envió a la menor a la casa de la adinerada familia.

 _ **"Y de su impacto una onda de luz exploto"**_

-Ah, tu debes ser Rias Gremory-la joven Elizabeth había ido a recibir a quien seria como su "hermana adoptiva".

-Y tu debes ser Elizabeth, la hija del señor Mably.

-Es un placer conocerte-la ingenuidad de la heredera de los Mably ignoraba la completa frialdad de la pelirroja.

Un par de animados ladridos se escucharon.

-Oh, es mi perro Danny, no te preocupes, no te hará daño-dijo la rubia, sonriendo ante la presencia de su mascota. Sin embargo cuando el animal intento acercarse a la nueva integrante de la familia esta respondió con un fuerte rodillazo-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?

-"Asi que esta patética y malcriada niña es de quien debo deshacerme..."-pensó Rias, viendo la reacción de su "hermana"-"Solo necesito quebrar su espíritu..."

Desde aquel día comenzó una tensa relación entre ambas, donde Rias intentó por todos los métodos hacer que la vida de Elizabeth fuera un infierno.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando intentó asestar el golpe de gracia, robándole de manera descarada un beso al joven André, de quien Mably estaba enamorada, solo consiguió desatar el valor que estaba dormido dentro de Elizabeth.

-¡RIAS!-la voz furibunda de la rubia se escuchó en toda la sala en cuanto entró.

-Hmp, es rudo gritar el nombre de una persona así...-la anteriormente mencionada dejó la lectura de su libro y se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a enfrentar a su "némesis".

-¡Me las pagarás! ¡Tenias algo contra mi todo este tiempo! ¿¡Por que no puedes dejarme en paz!?

-Oh, escuchaste lo de André... ¿Y todo lo que puedes hacer es devolvérmelo con un golpe?

-¡No dejaré que lo insultes de esa manera!-Elizabeth intentó atacarla, pero recibió un fuerte codazo en el rostro.

-Los celos son algo feo... Lenta, lenta ¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer algo contra mi? Eres una ingenua, no sabes ni pelear-se mofó la pelirroja antes de darle la espalda.

-"No... No puedo vencerla... Pero si no hago algo ahora viviré bajo la sombra de Rias el resto de mi vida"-pensaba tratando de mantenerse en pie Elizabeth-"Tengo que hacerlo por André... Por su honor"

-"Parece que tendré que darle una lección, lo justo es lo justo... Algo para que no se le olvide que nunca podrá ganarme"-eran los pensamientos confiados de la joven Gremory-¡Ven!-retó.

-¡Haa!-Elizabeth intentó golpearla con ambos brazos, pero fue bloqueada y terminó siendo víctima de una poderosa patada a su cabeza.

-"¡Perfecto! Eso se sintió muy bien"-pensó luego de aquel golpe Rias, aunque no esperaba que su enemiga la tomara de la cabeza con ambas manos-¿¡Como puede ser que resistieras esa patada!? Un golpe más...-no recibió respuesta, solo un cabezazo en su rostro.

-¡Rias!-la heredera de los Mably siguió atacándola con más puñetazos al rostro-¡Deja de meterte con André! ¡Voy a golpearte hasta que llores!

-"¡I-imposible! ¿Como puede ser que esta basura pueda ponerme las manos encima?"-la pelirroja no podía hacer nada ante la contundente ofensiva de Elizabeth y fue finalmente derribada por un "gancho".

Pero, en ese momento, cuando su sangre salpicó la antigua mascara de piedra que el señor Mably tenia en una pared esta pareció reaccionar, sacudiéndose y cayendo.

-¿Eh?-en ese momento solo la vencedora había notado el ruido de la máscara.

-¿C-como te atreves, Elizabeth? ¿Como te atreves a lastimarme?-se quejó con su orgullo herido, incluso llorando, la joven Gremory.

-¿Que?

-¡Eres una idiota!-negándose a aceptar la derrota, había sacado una navaja y estaba dispuesta a apuñalar a su "hermana".

-¿¡Que significa esta pelea!?-interrumpió la voz del Christopher Mably, frustrando el intento.

-¡Padre!

-Los jóvenes serán jóvenes pero... Elizabeth, atacaste a Rias cuando estaba indefensa, eso no es lo que haría una dama.

-¡T-te equivocas!

-¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Ambas, a sus habitaciones! Decidiré sus castigos luego.

La rivalidad estaba lejos de terminar...

* * *

Alguien, al dia siguiente, encerró al pobre Danny en el incinerador antes de que el encargado quemara la basura.

La policía dijo al padre de Elizabeth que podría haber sido un ladrón. A pesar de eso, la joven sabía que eso que creía la policía, su padre y la servidumbre no era asi, ella tenía una idea de quien verdaderamente había hecho tal crueldad.

Y, aún con todo el dolor de la perdida de su mejor amigo y de no poder acercarse al chico que amaba, Elizabeth siguió con su vida, interesada por realizar investigaciones sobre la extraña máscara.

* * *

El destino volvió a rivalizarlas 7 años después... El padre de Elizabeth sufrió una grave enfermedad, siendo Rias quien se ocupaba se sus cuidados. Eso preocupaba en sobremanera a la heredera Mably. Peor fue cuando descubrió la carta que el hermano de Rias envió a su padre, la enfermedad descrita era idéntica, y era muy probable que estuviera siendo envenenado.

Antes de marcharse a buscar información al respecto, acusó a Rias y, en un arranque de ira, llego a lesionarle un brazo.

Terminó llegando a Ogre Street, un lugar bastante peligroso donde pudo conseguir la información del veneno que estaba usando Rias, y también conoció a Arnett McMillan, una de las ladronas que intentó asaltarla y terminó ayudándole a encontrar el antídoto.

Tenía todas las pruebas para llevar a Rias a la cárcel. Esta sin embargo había logrado, en la ausencia de su "hermana", descubrir el secreto de la máscara de piedra.

 _"¡Yo rechazo mi humanidad, Elizabeth!"_

Habían logrado acorralar a Rias, pero esta, como último recurso, quiso apuñalar a su rival de tantos años y usar su sangre para activar la máscara.

Fue frustrada por Mr. Mably, que se interpuso y fue herido de muerte.

La policía pareció haber acabo en una balacera con la vida de Gremory. Su cuerpo había caído sin vida.

El horror se desató entonces, cuando aquella mujer regresó completamente ilesa y con monstruosas habilidades que desafiaban toda capacidad humana.

Una nueva y feroz batalla se libró en la mansión, que terminó con un incendio, Rias siendo obligada a escapar y Elizabeth muy lastimada.

* * *

" _ **Una fue guiada al camino del orgullo por el sol."**_

Elizabeth se reencontró con André, quien cuidó de ella hasta que pudo moverse de nuevo.

Además conoció a la maestra Chiffon Fairchild, una experta en el antiguo arte del Hamon, que le reveló que Rias aún tenía la máscara y estaba incrementando sus poderes.

Al enterarse de las atrocidades que Rias podría estar haciendo, Elizabeth decidió entrenarse con Chiffon para aprender sobre el Hamon y combatir la amenaza vampírica.

" _ **Mientras que la otra se esforzó por una ambición desatada, sin importar el costo.**_ **"**

A medida que el entrenamiento de su "némesis" avanzaba, los planes de Rias también. Fue adquiriendo poder con la intención de vengarse y luego poder dominar el mundo.

* * *

Chiffon propuso ayudar a derrotar a Rias, por lo que emprendió, con su aprendiz y Mcmillan, un viaje al pueblo de Wind Knights, donde una buena parte de los habitantes habían sido convertidos en vampiros.

 _"¡El valor es conocer miedo y hacer tuyo ese miedo!"_

Conocieron en su travesía a Kazuya Aoi, un chico que al principio había sido manipulado por hipnosis para conducir al grupo a una trampa, y luego terminó uniéndose a su causa.

Se enfrentaron a dos antiguos guerreros que fueron revividos como zombies por la vampiresa. Sus nombres eran Akeno y Koneko. Empeorando la situación el hecho de que un brazo de Chiffon casi fuera congelado por la lider vampiro.

 _"¡Corazón vibrante! ¡Calor capaz de quemar! ¡El pulso de mi sangre es afilado! Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!"_

Luego de una dura batalla, Elizabeth logró vencer a Akeno, y esta, en reconocimiento por ser una auténtica guerrera le legó su espada "Luck", rebautizándola como "Luck & Pluck".

Koneko, por su parte, no se dio por vencida, persiguiendo al equipo y logrando capturar a la aprendiz.

Aunque no contaba con que Kazuya lograría mantenerla ocupada el tiempo suficiente para que Arnett y Chiffon pudieran llegar al rescate.

 _"Si éste es mi destino... Lo acepto"_

Fairchild, consciente de que ese podría ser su fin, peleó contra Koneko para salvar la vida de su estudiante. Su falta de experiencia en batalla y la situación en la que estaban terminó siendo fatal para ella.

A pesar de eso, logró acercarse a Mably, que había terminado con su cuello roto, y, para salvarla de la muerte, le transfirió su poder.

Con las habilidades de su maestra, Elizabeth venció definitivamente al zombie y continuó su camino.

Después de recuperarse de la batalla y la pérdida, los tres restantes se dirigieron a rescatar a la hermana de Kazuya, que había sido llevada al castillo de Rias.

Se les unieron a la batalla, llegados de Tíbet, otros expertos del Hamon, incluyendo la maestra de Fairchild, Yuki Kim.

Una vez rescatada la joven, el grupo fue a enfrentar a quien estaba detrás de todo ese plan.

Rias tuvo que enfrentarse en un principio a una de las maestras de Hamon, una antigua compañera de Chiffon, Milena Marius.

La experta pudo haber vencido de no ser por su desconocimiento del poder congelante de su enemiga, lo cual evitó que pudiera usar el Hamon efectivamente.

Lo ultimo que hizo Milena antes de morir fue herir con una rosa cargada de Hamon un ojo de aquella monstruosa criatura.

Era, finalmente, el turno de Elizabeth de enfrentar su destino. Aquello que había empezado hace tantos años tenía que terminarse.

* * *

-"Puedo asegurar, hasta donde se, que Rias es tan ligera como un leopardo... Pero Elizabeth cuenta con el Hamon que le legó Chiffon para mantenerse a la altura"-analizó mentalmente Arnett-"Eso no quita el hecho de que Rias puede congelar y pulverizar incluso los huesos fácilmente... ¡La batalla se decidirá cuando alguna de las dos encuentre una apertura!"

-¡WRYYYYYY! ¡Te exprimiré la vida!-la pelirroja fue la primera en lanzarse a atacar.

-¡Limpiaré tu maldad de este mundo!-su movimiento tomó por sorpresa a su contrincante.

-¿¡Rosas!? ¿Acaso las tomaste antes de empezar?-temiendo que estuvieran cargadas de Hamon, Gremory se apresuró a congelarlas y destruirlas.

-¡Ahora!

-¡W-wow! ¡Ha avanzado por el lado que Rias no puede ver!-se sorprendió gratamente Mcmillan.

-¡Maldición, Elizabeth es una experta manipulando armas!-era tarde, la vampiresa se vio despojada de uno de sus brazos por un preciso corte, arrancándole un fuerte alarido.

La dueña de "Luck & Pluck" se apresuró entonces a efectuar otro corte, uno para partir a Rias a la mitad, de arriba a abajo.

-¡Lo hizo, finalmente venció a Rias!-celebró anticipadamente Mcmillan.

-Se equivocan... ¡Idiotas!-aquella criatura no solo seguía con vida, también había congelado la espada y los brazos de Elizabeth-¡Muy débil!-con la precisión de una aguja, con tan solo dos dedos, atravesó el cuello de su oponente-Ahora te convertiré en uno de mis siervos de la noche... Tengo tu frágil carótida entre mis dedos, tan cálida y elástica... Que sensación tan placentera.

-¡Una patada!-Mably trató de ejecutar dicho movimiento pero fue bloqueada y pronto sus dos piernas fueron congeladas.

-¡Inútil, inútil, inútil! ¡Disfruta esta agonía, Elizabeth! Un movimiento en falso y esta delicada arteria se romperá. Abriré tu carótida, extraeré tu sangre y la intercambiaré por mi esencia vampírica.

-¡Señorita Mably!-Arnett quería interferir, pero al igual que el resto debía lidiar con los múltiples zombies que se ponían en su camino.

-Ahora, Elizabeth, te llenaré de mi esencia vampírica y te convertirás en mi esclava.

-¡No creas que ganaste, Rias! ¡Cometiste un error fatal!-la rubia sonreía confiada

-¿Y como es eso?

-No me has congelado completamente, porque te sigues alimentando. Si me congelaras completamente dejaría de poder conducir el Hamon, pero no tendrías una vida que drenar... ¡Tus tácticas han fallado!

-E-ella puso su espada en el fuego-la vampiresa notó que detrás de ella había una antorcha haciendo contacto directo con el filo de "Pluck"-Esto es malo, la espada está conduciendo calor más rápido de lo que yo puedo congelar ¡El Hamon está saliendo de ella!-se apresuró a cortar el filo que aún atravesaba su cuerpo, pero le dio la chance a Elizabeth de escapar.

-Sunlight Yellow... Overdrive!-la usuaria de Hamon golpeó fuertemente a Rias en el rostro-¡Toma esto!

-¡La tiene!

-Mira de nuevo-advirtió Kim a la fiel servidora de Mably-Puedes ver que su energía no logró avanzar.

-Mi brazo... ¡Mi brazo esta congelado otra vez!-la hija de Christopher estaba atónita, su ataque no había resultado-¡Solo toque su cara!

-Me subestimaste, Elizabeth...-habló Gremory, recuperándose de sus heridas-Debo admitirlo, admiro esa tenacidad explosiva. Y la manera en la que usaste el fuego fue maravillosa-terminó de reacomodar su rostro-Sin embargo, Elizabeth, nada escapa de mi agarre helado. Con solo un toque en el brazo es suficiente. En dos segundos podría congelar tu cuerpo entero.

-Hmp...

-Extrajo la esencia de su cuerpo, la señorita Mably aún no se ha rendido...-la humana pelirroja, asi como el resto del grupo, se encontraban expectantes a la situación.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que tan tensa? ¿Sigues buscando pelea? No importa cuanto te esfuerces, la capacidad humana es limitada-el ojo anteriormente herido se había recuperado-Tu entrenamiento en el Hamon es... ¡Inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil! Un mono nunca podrá hacerle frente a un humano-Gremory reunió fuerzas y saltó al ataque-¡Comparada conmigo, no eres más que un mono, Elizabeth!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Con la convicción suficiente los humanos podemos lograr cualquier cosa!-la heredera de los Mably cargó lo que sería su ataque final-¡Los humanos crecen! ¡Te lo demostraré!

-¡No lo harás, porque voy a convertirte en un zombie!

Elizabeth dio un par de giros, envolviendo su puño en las flamas de una antorcha cercana.

-¡Su mano está ardiendo! ¡Su guante está en llamas!-advirtió Mcmillan-Eso justamente podría superar el hielo de Rias.

-¿Cuál de nosotras caerá al final? ¡Lo sabremos ahora, Rias!-Mably juntó ambos brazos antes de impactar contra la vampiresa.

-¡WRYYYYYY!-Gremory puso sus manos, intentando detener el ataque con su tacto congelante.

-¡La ha bloqueado! ... N-no ¡está pasando a través de ella!-exclamó sorprendida Arnett.

Rias hizo su máximo esfuerzo, pero los puños llameantes rompieron su defensa helada y atravesaron su pecho.

-¡M-me estoy desintegrando!-agonizaba a medida que el Hamon destruía su cuerpo-El dolor... Este ardor...-a medida que se desintegraba caía del balcón-Mi reinado iba a durar... Al menos... Siglos...

-Debías ser destruida, Rias.

-¡Y-yo no...-en su ultimo intento por matar a su "hermana", lanzó de sus ojos una sustancia parecida a un rayo de energía, aunque apenas pudo lastimarle las manos y terminó por destruir algunos zombies que quedaban, y una parte del techo.

-Casi incinera mi cerebro...-Mably observó con cierta sorpresa la herida que atravesaba una de sus manos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiró aliviada Arnett Mcmillan.

-Son los últimos intentos agónicos de un demonio, tratando de conservar su vida en este mundo-agregó Ticy.

-¡Rias esta cayendo por el acantilado!

-Rias...-Elizabeth observó desde el borde como aquella que alguna vez fue humana, caía. Y, a pesar de todos los males que le había hecho, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en ese momento.

La victoriosa heroína caminó un poco para regresar, sin embargo se desplomó, inconsciente.

-¡Se ha desmayado!-el menor de los Aoi se acercó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Kazuya... Solo está cansada-dijo la antigua residente de Ogre Street con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Después de los sucesos de aquella noche, emprendieron el viaje de regreso al pueblo donde residían Kazuya y su hermana.

Allí tambien los esperaba André Françoise, el cual se hizo cargo de un bebé que Elizabeth había rescatado de los vampiros anteriormente.

 _"Elizabeth... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Días más adelante el joven propuso matrimonio a la chica que había amado toda la vida, y esta, a su vez, aceptó felizmente.

La boda se celebró poco después, aunque la luna de miel debió esperar, ya que los deseos de Elizabeth por ayudar a aquellas familias cuyas vidas Rias había arruinado fueron mayores.

Pasó el tiempo, y, la feliz pareja, en compensación a ellos mismos, decidió hacer un viaje en barco, esperando la llegada de su primogénito.

La bebé rescatada fue dejada al cuidado de Ticy, la cual ya se había encariñado con la pequeña.

Era un viaje largo, el barco zarparía a Estados Unidos y regresaría a Inglaterra.

Fue en ese viaje que, apenas llegar al país norteamericano, la heredera de los Mably entro en labor de parto. Para su suerte (y la de su preocupado marido), todo resultó rápido y su hijo nació completamente sano.

* * *

-¿No querías ponerle 'Christopher' como tu padre?-preguntó André, acompañando a su esposa por uno de los pasillos. El barco ya había zarpado a Europa.

-Eso hice, es su primer nombre...-contestó la rubia, viendo el rostro del pequeño en sus brazos.

-Oh, leí mal... Entonces, 'Christopher Tsutsumi Françoise Mably', que nombre tan largo y multinacional tiene-bromeó el joven castaño.

-Hubieras escogido el nombre tu entonces-Elizabeth soltó una ligera risa.

-Dejémoslo asi, en verdad estoy agradecido con que hubiera un médico entre los pasajeros. Que lleve su nombre no es problema...

-Que celoso tan tierno-la inglesa depositó un beso en su mejilla-Estoy segura que serás un gran padre, André...

-Elizabeth...-no pudo evitar sonrojarse, casi como cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Bueno, me muero de hambre ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar?-la sugerencia le hizo gracia a Françoise.

-Claro.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareció de su rostro una vez que llegaron al comedor.

-N-no puede ser...

-Elizabeth ¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó inmediatamente su esposo con preocupación.

-André... ¡Cuida a Christopher, ya regreso!-le entregó a su hijo y abandonó el salón rápidamente.

-¡Aguarda, Elizabeth!

Lo había visto, aquel hombre oriental que había sido cómplice de Rias. El hombre llamado Issei Hyodou.

* * *

-¡Espera!-finalmente Elizabeth alcanzó al sujeto en el cuarto de calderas-Tu...-notó inmediatamente la presencia de un ataúd abierto.

-Ya veo, mi cuerpo ha llegado-Issei, en un recipiente de cristal, tenía la cabeza de quien era la fuente de sus males, la que menos esperaba volver a ver.

-¡Rias!

-Elizabeth, observa mis patéticos restos. Aún asi, me muestro ante ti-le habló aquella cabeza sin un cuerpo-¿Por qué? ¿Por que exponer mi vergüenza? Porque incluso yo te subestimé una vez... Ahora, te admiro. Me he dado cuenta que admiro tu coraje, tu espíritu, ¡Tu poder!

-Rias...

-Elizabeth... ¡Sin ti, no hubiese podido obtener los poderes de la máscara!-recordó todos los sucesos que los habían llevado hasta esas circunstancias-Pero por tu culpa, este mundo aún no es mío. Si existe un Dios que gobierna nuestros destinos ¡Seguramente este es su trabajo!-hizo una leve pausa-¡Las dos somos uno! Y de esa forma... ¡Tomaré el cuerpo de la única mujer que respeto, y viviré por la eternidad!-los ojos de la vampiresa comenzaron a emitir un pequeño brillo-¡Ese es el destino de Rias! No sufrirás, ¡Esa será mi ultima cortesía para mi rival!

-Esos ojos... ¡Esto es malo!-Mably se preparó para bloquear el ataque.

-¡Vive como mi cuerpo, Elizabeth!-disparó Gremory finalmente sus rayos oculares.

-¡Elizabeth!-al mismo tiempo, André ingresó en aquel cuarto.

-An... dré...-los rayos habían una vez más atravesado sus manos y habían perforado su cuello.

-Idiota, si no te hubieses movido, ese ataque habría penetrado tu frente, muriendo sin dolor-la cabeza en el ahora roto recipiente observó a André-Caer de la felicidad domestica a los pozos del infierno... ¿Estás tan sorprendido que no puedes comprender que esta sucediendo hasta el punto de no poder hablar?-regresó un segundo la mirada a su "némesis"-Elizabeth nunca te contó sobre la leyenda de mi acecho en las sombras ¿Verdad? Aún debes reconocerme, aún en esta patética forma, André Françoise.

-¡Rias!-el hombre de cabello castaño estaba sorprendido, todavía más lo estuvo cuando varias manos emergieron de la pared.

-¡El barco esta lleno de monstruos!-se escuchó gritar a un pasajero en el pasillo cercano.

-Jajaja... Tal cómo ordeno, tome la sangre de uno. Ahora el barco está bajo nuestro control-dijo Issei a su ama-Regresemos a América, Rias-sama.

-"No puedo hablar... Peor aún ¡No puedo respirar!-pensaba la rubia, intentando resistir-Mi respiración... André... ¡André! Incluso ahora, te protegeré-miró al hombre que amaba antes de recibir una patada en el brazo por parte de Issei-No puedo formar una onda...

-¡Mira, Rias-sama, esta basura no puede respirar!-se burlaba Hyodou-¡Eso significa que no puede usar Hamon! ¡Esto es lo que ganas por tus actos contra Rias-sama! Ahora... ¡Torturémosle hasta la muerte! ¿O solo deberíamos verlo sofocarse? Tardaría pocos minutos.

-¡Hey, Issei! ¡No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia Elizabeth!-le regaño la pelirroja-Ella es la mujer que fue capaz de dejarme a mi, Rias, en este estado. Lo respeto demasiado para hacerlo sufrir ¡Toma su cabeza rápidamente!

-S-si, Rias-sama...-el japonés asintió y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Ahora, mi amiga, tu cuerpo será mi futuro!

-¡Elizabeth!

La usuaria de Hamon se levantó, adoptando una pose de combate.

-No me gusta como se mueve, ten cuidado-advirtió con preocupación Gremory-¡Puede tener un último truco bajo la manga!

-"¿De que se preocupa Rias-sama? ¡Pone mucha fe en este hombre!"-pensó Issei, alzando una de sus manos-¡Maldita, te sacaré el cerebro con mis dedos!

-¡Idiota!

-"Al menos... Puedo proteger a André... Si dejo libre el último Hamon de mi cuerpo..."

-¡Esto es malo, Issei!-gritó Rias, pero era tarde, Elizabeth había logrado dar un ultimo y poderoso golpe con Hamon contra su sirviente.

-"Se rompió... Algo se rompió dentro de mi cuerpo... Algo vital"-pensaba Mably al caer-"Ese... Ese fue el ultimo Hamon en mi vida... Fue tan débil que no pudo destruir a ese zombie"

-¿Que? ¿Que le hizo Elizabeth a Issei?-observó Rias, que había salido de su recipiente-Ese Hamon no destruyó su cuerpo ¡Le arrebató el control de si mismo!-su sirviente estaba deteniendo la maquinaria-Esta agarrando... ¡El eje de giro! ¡Si detiene el eje, el vapor presionado por el pistón no tiene por donde salir, y genera aún más presión! Y cuando la presión supere la resistencia de la caldera... ¡El barco explotará!

-Elizabeth... ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!-Françoise estaba junto a su amada-¡No! ¿¡Por que!?

-Escapa... André-le dijo débilmente la rubia-Este barco... Explotará...-sus miradas estaban conectadas.

-No puedo entender que está sucediendo. Está más allá de mi comprensión, no se si gritar, llorar o desquitarme con algo-las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos-Pero hay una cosa que puedo decir, yo, André Françoise, moriré a tu lado-besó a Elizabeth profundamente-"Puedo sentir que está muriendo a través del calor en sus labios... Elizabeth Mably está muriendo. Pero quiero que sea así, juntos. Hasta que el barco se queme, hasta que todo se queme... Hasta que todo termine"-sintió la mano de Elizabeth secar una de sus lágrimas.

-Llora si lo necesitas, pero... Tu tienes que... Vivir... Christopher debe vivir...

-¿Quieres que escape? Que coraje tan cruel... Y que egoísmo tan grande el mío...

-Mi padre vivió y murió por mi... Ahora, tu puedes hacer lo mismo... Huyan...

-¿Vas a volar el barco entero? ¡Elizabeth, eres tenaz hasta el final! Pero... Yo, Rias, soy igual... ¡Viviré, no importa como, viviré! ¡Y lo haré con tu cuerpo!-intentó ordenarle al resto de los zombies que quedaban que pusieran en marcha el pistón.

-"La explosión... Está comenzando"-con otro de sus últimos esfuerzos, Elizabeth pudo moverse, interponiéndose entre los restos que disparó la explosión y su familia.

-Asi que ha comenzado... ¡Pero yo estoy maldita a protegerme de la luz del sol! ¡Por supuesto, estoy listo para una mísera explosión!-Rias desplegó de su cuello unas extensas venas que atraparon el cuello de su eterna rival-¡Observa, André! ¡Elizabeth no puede usar Hamon, puedo tomar su cuerpo sin miedo alguno! ¡Puedo escapar en ese ataúd que puede resistir la explosión de cientos de barriles de pólvora!-se impulsó hacia su víctima-¡Vamos, Elizabeth! ¡Al fin tendré mi cuerpo para la eternidad!-en contra de lo que había dicho, su rival se defendió, apuñalándola con uno de los fragmentos de hierro que estaban en su espalda.

-¡Elizabeth!-por la fuerza de las explosiones, André salió despedido contra el ataúd.

La cabeza de Gremory fue atrapada, casi como en un abrazo, por Elizabeth.

-"Rias... Como tu has dicho, tal vez somos uno... Todo lo que siento hacia ti es una bizarra amistad... Nuestros destinos están unidos por un solo hilo, y la explosión de este barco cortará ese hilo"-se tomó su tiempo para observar a Françoise-Se feliz... André... Adiós, mi amor...-sonrió débilmente antes que otra explosión y las llamas los separaran.

-¡Suéltame, Elizabeth! ¡Suéltame, aún hay tiempo para que cambies tu decisión! ¡Puedes vivir eternamente! ¡Voy a curarte esas heridas! ¡Vas a poder vivir junto a André por siempre, Elizabeth!-la pelirroja insistía en sus intentos de tentarla-¿¡Elizabeth!? E-ella... Ya está muerta...-observó como el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y se cerraban a la vez que su cabeza bajaba.

 _Febrero 07 de 1888. Fallece Elizabeth Mably._

 _"La vida de Elizabeth Mably desapareció en el olvido. Una historia desconocida para el mundo... La historia de su orgullosa vida tal vez no llegue a los oídos de la humanidad, pero quizás esta sea escuchada por sus herederos... Yo se que la nueva vida que está en mis manos lo escuchará"_

El telón cae sobre la leyenda de la máscara de piedra. Pero, al mismo tiempo ¡Una nueva era de aventuras comienza!

 **"¡Ese es el destino de tu sangre, Elizabeth!"**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Próximamente...**_

 _ **1938.**_

 _-Tomoki Françoise Sakurai, puedes llamarme Tomo._

* * *

 **Poco menos de 5k en palabras, y una historia que, siendo sincero, no me ha costado tanto como otras. Creo que le favorece el hecho de que sea una parodia. Y la verdad su escritura logró absorberme como pocas veces un fic lo ha hecho, estuve muchas horas seguidas xD**

 **Agradezco que le dieran una oportunidad a este fic. Incluso a mi me puede parecer un poco monótono el estilo de resumen que tiene la mitad de la historia, pero quiero justamente abarcar cada parte en 1 capítulo, tratando de solamente narrar ciertos sucesos claves con más detalle (haciendo autocrítica, la transformación de Dio/Rias en vampiro, la pelea de Jonathan/Elizabeth contra Bruford/Akeno o la muerte de William/Chiffon fueron sucesos que merecían ser narrados. Sin embargo, si hacia eso, el capítulo seria un testamento. Quiero creer que no me he equivocado tanto…)**

 **La que sigue, como algunos deben saber, es Battle Tendency. Prepárense porque tendremos más acción, más personajes de otras series y el regreso de otros que aún tienen mucho que aportar.**

 **Por último, recalco el hecho de que es una Parodia, no con un sentido de burla, sino de respeto, y sigue siendo una Parodia. Por lo que… tal vez hago mal en pensar esto, pero espero que nadie se ofenda si un personaje que ustedes aprecian le toca ser héroe o villano, que su personalidad tenga retoques para poder interpretar al personaje original, y demá eso mismo tambien tuve que adaptar dialogos y escenas.  
**

 **Una vez más, gracias ¡Y hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡No olviden dejar su review para saber si les gusto o no! ¿Aportes? ¿Ideas? ¿Críticas? ¡Lo que quieran!**

 **PD: Pueden sugerir personajes para las siguientes partes.**


	2. Battle Tendency

**Ecchi Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de sus autores. Todo lo relacionado a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

Pasaron 49 años desde que Elizabeth Mably logró detener un gran mal que amenazaba al mundo a costa de su propia vida. Gracias a ello su familia tuvo un tiempo de paz. Sin embargo, el destino de su sangre los llevaría a una nueva aventura.

Después de lo ocurrido en aquel trágico incidente, André Françoise se encargó de llevar a su familia adelante, crió, con ayuda de Arnett y Ticy, a su hijo y a la niña que habían rescatado. A su vez, estos tuvieron un hijo al que nombraron Tomoki.

Ese niño, por trágicos giros de la vida, se vio alejado de sus padres desde bebé, criado solamente por su abuelo y Arnett Mcmillan. Tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia igual al de su abuela y un uso natural del Hamon gracias a la herencia genética.

* * *

En 1938, Mcmillan, convertida en una magnate petrolera que dedica su vida a investigar sobre la máscara de piedra y su origen, halló en Centroamérica una pirámide precolombina, que en su interior estaba repleta de máscaras similares a la que destruyó muchos años atrás. Además de una mujer petrificada en un pilar, al cual consideró como la creadora de las máscaras de piedra.

Aterrada, se contactó con Ticy Phenyl para que le ayudara a destruirlas. Aunque no contaba con que ella la traicionaría para obtener la inmortalidad.

Al mismo tiempo en Estados Unidos, André y su nieto terminaban su mudanza. Y el joven Tomoki haciéndose amigo de una chica de Nueva York, Nymph, salvándola de un abuso por parte de policías corruptos.

Los tres esperaron a Mcmillan. Aunque grande fue su sorpresa al recibir noticias de que ella había sido asesinada por Phenyl.

 _"Lo siguiente que vas a decir es..."_

Tomoki se enfrentó a la vampiresa, basándose en pura estrategia para compensar su uso de Hamon tan básico. Eso, al fin y al cabo, logró darle la victoria contra Ticy, la cual le confiesa que su "tía" Arnett seguía viva y estaba en México.

Allí, Mcmillan había sido rescatada por una división nazi comandada por el mayor Yoshitsune Hououin, un hombre con estrechos lazos con el gobierno alemán. Aquel hombre quería interrogarla sobre el ser que estaba en la pirámide, al que llamó "Mio", despertándola negligentemente en el proceso.

La mujer resultó ser un ente con poderes e intelecto superior que en segundos masacró a los soldados alemanes, y casi logró lo mismo con Mcmillan y Yoshitsune de no ser porque Tomoki había logrado infiltrarse en la base.

El muchacho peleó contra la mujer pilar, siendo protegido por su Hamon, logró llevarla al sol, destruyéndola. Sin embargo fue necesario un sacrificio de Yoshitsune, el cual antes de "morir" informó que habían otros 3 seres parecidos que dormían en Europa.

 _"Nosotros, los italianos, tenemos los lazos familiares más fuertes en el mundo"_

Conscientes del peligro, viajaron a Italia, donde unieron fuerzas con Eishiro Sugata Fairchild, nieto de Chiffon, y, a pesar de llevarse mal con Tomoki desde el principio, se enfrentaron juntos a los hombres pilar en el coliseo de Roma. Sin embargo el poder de estos los sobrepasó fácilmente, haciéndoles pactar un combate tras un mes, con Tomoki siendo envenenado para que no huyera de la pelea, de forma que debía derrotarlos para conseguir el antídoto en ese plazo de tiempo.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo, ambos jóvenes fueron a entrenar con Tomoyo, hija adoptiva de Ticy. Mientras Basara, Maria y Yuki buscaban la llamada "Super Aja", una piedra roja la cual fusionarían con una máscara del lider del grupo que les daría mayor poder y les permitiría caminar bajo el sol.

Antes de que se cumplieran los 30 días pactados para su lucha, Maria se dirigió a Venecia, donde estaban entrenando los jóvenes usuarios de Hamon, al enterarse de que Tomoyo era la guardiana de la "Super Aja". Allí venció rápidamente a la instructora de Tomoki, Mikako, perforándole parte de los pulmones. Tal acto enfureció a Tomoki no solo porque había matado a una de sus maestras sino que también su prueba final era tener un combate de Hamon con Mikako.

Dejando de lado el temor que podría provocarle la aparición prematura de la enemiga, Sakurai la enfrentó de igual a igual. Demostrando su nuevo control sobre el Hamon y sus brillantes estrategias. La mujer pilar no se quedó atrás, dando a conocer su extraña habilidad de poder mover las venas fuera de su cuerpo para atacar al rival y quemarlo.

No muy lejos de allí, Sugata ya había concretado su prueba final con Sohara. Sin embargo ambos presenciaron gracias a unos binoculares el predicamento en el que se encontraba Tomoki. La instructora decidió que era más prudente regresar con Tomoyo para cuidar la piedra en caso de que otro de los "hombres pilar" se presentara.

* * *

-¡Vamos, déjame escuchar tus gritos de desesperación, "Tomo"!-Maria había acorralado con sus venas al ahora aprendiz avanzado de Hamon. Aunque este no se mostraba intimidado-¡Tengo tu vida en mis manos y aún así te ríes! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco del miedo!?

-Escucha...-Tomoki se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo, mientras la sangre que vertían las venas caían sobre él, causando leves quemaduras-Para tu información, es una risa de victoria. La razón de tu derrota se debe a que te quedaste dormida por mucho tiempo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Derrota dices!?

-¿Acaso no entiendes? No entiendes que ya perdiste. Quizás creas que has ganado pero aún no entiendes-ya con sus ojos abiertos, señaló a la albina con el dedo índice-Crees que me has superado pero yo fui más listo... Durante siglos, la humanidad ha avanzado poco a poco. En los siglos XVIII y XIX la magia y la prestidigitación se han desarrollado. Ilusionistas y magos aparecieron cuando la magia de escenario se convirtió en una forma de entretenimiento-explicó para después volver a sonreír-Y yo soy especialmente aficionado a los trucos de magia.

-Es el hilo...-Maria notó como ya casi era atada-¿Pero como? Si yo misma lo corté-fue amarrada con fuerza.

-¡Es un "hilo mágico"! La red está configurada para que funcione incluso si esta es cortada ¡El truco más viejo del libro!-el Hamon estaba siendo conducido por la tela que antes era del gorro de Sakurai-Y ahora dirás: "Usaré mi sangre antes de recibir tu insignificante Hamon"

-¡Usaré mi sangre antes de recibir tu insignificante Hamon!-la mujer pilar intentó lanzarse a atacarlo.

-Ho... ¡Toma esto, Hamon Overdrive!-el descendiente de Elizabeth traspasó la onda por todo el hilo.

-¡Argh! ¿¡Como puede, como puede... Como puede un simple humano!? ¡Yo soy, yo soy un ser superior! ¡No puedo ser derrotada!-la piel de la cara de Maria se abrió, revelando lo que parecía un afilado cuerno, en un último intento de atacarlo-¡Maldito seas! ¿Como te atreves?-fue en vano, ya que el aprendiz de Tomoyo solo debió alzar el brazo cargado con Hamon para romper el cuerno.

-¿Que es esta energía? Es energía vital ¡La fuerza vital que permitió vivir a Maria tanto tiempo! ¡Desaparece! ¡Toda esa energía obtenida de consumir miles de humanos asesinados!-el usuario de Hamon observaba como su enemiga era destruida-Ya puedes descansar... Tienes mi gratitud por enseñarme muchas técnicas ¡Gracias, Mikako!-recordó a su segunda instructora.

Maria explotó, y su anillo cayó cerca de Sakurai.

-Hmm... Cuando derroté a Mio, esta se convirtió en piedra... Pero Maria desapareció por completo-pensó en voz alta observando que solo quedaba su ropa-Hasta el último hueso. Bueno ¿Será porque mi Hamon se ha vuelto más fuerte?-le restó importancia al asunto-Ahora ya tengo el antídoto para el anillo de mi garganta-rompió la joya, dejando salir el liquido-¿Por qué este antídoto parece moco? ¿Será que este es un moco que salió de su nariz? Bueno, tengo que hacerlo-sin dudarlo más, bebió el antídoto, haciendo desaparecer el efecto del "anillo de la muerte" al instante-Bien, creo que el antídoto si funcionó, ya no puedo sentir ese anillo alrededor de mi tráquea. Tengo que regresar con Tomoyo y Sugata-el joven se dispuso a volver-Maria pensaba que los músculos eran más importantes que el cerebro... Pero ¿Por que mi hombro se siente tan rígido?

* * *

Tomoki no había notado que el cerebro de Maria estaba adherido a su espalda. Eso ocasionó que al llegar a la mansión de Tomoyo, la antigua mujer pilar tomara posesión de Ikaros, la asistente de la maestra, para enviar la piedra de Aja a su líder.

Los jóvenes lograron salvar a Ikaros y exterminar a la criatura con una onda combinada. Pero el grupo debió viajar a Suiza para recuperarla.

En ese país, se reunieron con Yoshitsune, quien fue reconstruido por los científicos alemanes como un poderoso cyborg.

Él y Tomoki tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento con Basara, que demostró su "Modo Luminoso", usando cuchillas que emergían desde sus antebrazos. Concluyó con la recuperación de la piedra, y el nuevo cuerpo reconstruido de Hououin cortado a la mitad. También descubrieron que la base de Basara estaba en una mansión, en las cercanías de St. Moriz.

Sugata, luego de discutir fuertemente con Tomoki, se separó del grupo, anticipando la llegada de Yuki.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos se enfrentaban, Tomoyo explicó a su aprendiz el porque de la susceptibilidad de Sugata. Su padre lo había abandonado en la juventud, por lo que creció como un rufián. Más tardé lo encontró en Roma, y buscó venganza, siguiéndolo hasta el lugar donde dormían los hombres pilar. Pero al final terminó siendo salvado de una trampa por su padre, cuya última voluntad fue que avisara a la hija de Ticy sobre el pronto regreso de aquellos seres.

* * *

Sugata había tomado la ventaja gracias a su "Bubble Cutter", combinada con la luz del sol para dañar gravemente y casi matar a su oponente. Casi porque, en un descuido, en un intento de rematar a su rival, Yuki aprovechó la sombra para contraatacar y herirlo de muerte con su "Sagrada Tormenta de Arena".

-Estoy asombrada por la fuerza que has adquirido... Estoy satisfecha, no he tenido un duelo así desde hace mucho... ¡Guerrero Hamon!-Yuki sintió los daños provocados por la lucha-¡Y estuvo cerca! Si no hubiera sido por mi modo viento, esas burbujas me habrían acabado. Me hubiera sucumbido a la luz del sol de tus burbujas-admitió, apenas de pie, observando a su rival vencido-Y si en vez de mi, hubieras luchado contra mi Amo, Basara... Mi amo no hubiera perdido, pero terminaría con más heridas que yo-cuando volvió a verlo, Sugata estaba parado en frente de ella, con su cuerpo completamente ensangrentado.-Es inútil ¿Como vas a luchar contra mi si apenas te mantienes en pie? Mi tormenta de arena destrozó todos tus músculos.

-Ha...

-¡Detente! La lucha ha terminado-detuvo el débil golpe del albino-Ya no puedes generar energía por haber perdido tanta sangre. En otras palabras, tu ya estás muerto-el joven seguía atacándola con golpes que no le harían ni cosquillas-Déjalo-finalmente el usuario de Hamon resbaló sobre su propia sangre, aparentemente cayendo-Adiós, tu vida se ha acabado-la mujer pilar le dio la espalda, pero, para su sorpresa, su enemigo saltó hacia ella-¿¡Que!?-fue despojada de su anillo-¿¡El anillo con el antídoto!? Pero ¿Por qué?

-No tengo miedo a morir...-Eishiro había caído escaleras abajo-Soy un orgulloso sucesor de la familia Fairchild, lo llevo en mi sangre... Algo como esto de seguro no significa nada para un monstruo inhumano como tu... Mi padre no me reconoció, y aún asi sacrificó su vida para salvarme. Mi abuelo le dio su energía de Hamon al abuelo de Tomoki antes de morir. Es tradición, debo hacer algo-con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logró quedar de rodillas-"No puedo dejar que la llama de mi vida se apagué sin más"-tomó el anillo, a medida que era cubierto por su energía-¡Éste es espíritu de la familia Fairchild, desde el pasado a las generaciones futuras! ¡Es el espíritu humano!-se quitó su banda, atándola al anillo, con todo el lugar desmoronándose-¡Tomoki, éste es mi último Hamon! ¡Recíbelo!

El grito, junto con la descarga de Hamon, alcanzó las afueras del destruido edificio.

-¡Ese es Sugata!-Tomoki llegaba acompañado de Tomoyo-¿Lo escuchaste?

-Si. Sugata, no puede ser...-la maestra estaba notablemente preocupada.

-¡EISHIRO!

Se escuchó el sonido de un derrumbe.

La mujer que manejaba el viento observó el final del orgulloso italiano, además de notar algo más, rondando cerca.

-Él hizo una burbuja con su propia sangre... Debió haber usado todo su Hamon para hacerla. Él la salvó por esto, por sus amigos, en lugar de usarlo en mi-extendió una mano con la intención de destruir la burbuja y los objetos rescatados, sin embargo se dio media vuelta-Lo dejo pasar. No es porque sea sentimental... Su talento como peleador era natural, tiene mi respeto como un verdadero guerrero. Te mantendré para siempre en mi memoria, Eishiro...-se alejó del lugar-Un hombre espléndido y fugaz como una burbuja.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que llegaran los dos usuarios de Hamon.

-Este lugar está en ruinas...-observó Sakurai-Esto fue causado por una Sagrada Tormenta de Arena, y Sugata fue atrapado en ella-se encontró entonces con lo que les dejó su amigo-Una burbuja ¿Podría ser...? ¡No! Es la banda de Sugata... ¡Y un anillo, el anillo labial de Yuki!-quiso tomar la burbuja e inmediatamente sintió la fuerte carga que tenía-¡Esta energía Hamon se siente extraña! ¡W-whoa!-la burbuja finalmente se rompió y el chico se dejó caer, de rodillas-No había llamado a Sugata por su nombre hasta que llegamos aquí. Fue porque estaba asustado. Si gritaba su nombre y no tenía respuesta... Si solo había silencio, eso me asustaba. No quería aceptarlo así que no lo llamé. Pero ahora lo se, el Hamon de esa burbuja me dijo todo, que en este mismo lugar, hace unos momentos, Eishiro... Murió-apretó el recuerdo de su amigo en una de sus manos-Maldición, Sugata, bastardo, fuiste un presumido hasta el final, dejarme un regalo como este... ¡Sugata! ¿¡Donde estás!? ¿¡Donde estás durmiendo!? ¡Te encontraré! ¡Escavaré hasta encontrarte, Sugata!-se puso a escarbar entre los escombros.

-¡Tomoki!-le llamó la atención Tomoyo-Este no es momento para buscar o afligirse-sacó un cigarrillo.

-¿¡Que dices!?

-Hay dos de ellos y dos de nosotros, incluso con esos números, ese camino de sangre quiere decir que Sugata hirió gravemente a Yuki. Estamos en territorio enemigo, apresurémonos y terminémosla-indicó la experta-Vamos, Tomoki, bebe ese antídoto, y entonces, la cazaremos.

-"Tsk... Esta mujer..."-el chico estaba indignado con la frialdad de su maestra-"¿¡Que no derrame ninguna lágrima por Sugata!?"-contuvo su ira y volvió a erguirse-Maestra Tomoyo... Su cigarrillo está al revés-notó el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de aquella mujer-"Tomoyo es nuestra maestra, piensa que debe ser firme. Pero, si hay alguien a punto de llorar, sería ella, por el hombre que la apreciaba a ella como una madre y un mentor"-volvió a observar la cinta y el anillo-"Ella dice que debo contener mis emociones... Sugata, dijo que era un egoísta, pero ahora entiendo tus sentimientos. Tal vez he madurado un poco..."-el rostro del azabache se llenó de determinación-He recibido tu regalo, y no les tendré piedad ¡Tu sacrificio no será en vano!

Una parte de la pared del edificio cayó, permitiendo que entrara la luz. Lo que alcanzaba a iluminar dejó consternados a los presentes. Ahí mismo, debajo de una gran roca, sangre comenzaba a escurrirse.

-Esa sangre... Sugata está debajo... Eishiro...

-Eishiro...-la antigua alumna de Ticy no aguantó más y quebró en llanto.

-¡EISHIRO!-Tomoki tampoco pudo contener su dolor, su lamento resonó en el lugar, mientras sus lágrimas salían libremente.

En ese lugar, no muy lejos de donde Basara y Yuki esperaban su llegada. En territorio enemigo ellos no pueden contener sus emociones. Tomoki gritaba el nombre de Sugata, Tomoyo derramaba lagrimas de dolor y pena. Y la única respuesta fue un profundo silencio. Eishiro estaba muerto, mientras su amigo y su maestra, que siguieron sus gritos de angustia, solo afirmaba ese hecho. Su cuerpo pudo haberse ido, pero su alma siempre estaría con ellos.

 _"Eishiro Sugata, descansa en paz"_

* * *

Después de aquellos sucesos, continuaron su camino. Tomoki juró no beber el antídoto hasta derrotar a Yuki.

Los dos grupos enemigos se reunieron para hacer los arreglos para las respectivas peleas uno a uno. Yuki eligió el Skeleton Heel Stone, una pista de carreras de carruajes de piedra, con una hoguera en el centro, a los pies de Piz Bernina, como lugar de combate con Sakurai.

Se realizó una carrera de carruajes con caballos vampiros, y en las dos vueltas el par utilizó martillos y ballestas para dañarse mutuamente. Los carros de ambos habían sido destruidos, quedando en un enfrentamiento de frente. La mujer pilar había activado la forma final de su modo de viento: Tempestad Convergente.

-"¿¡Esto es viento!?"-pensó impresionado Tomoki, acorralado a pesar de la ceguera de su rival.

-Ya que estás cerca de la llama... Tomoki, apenas puedo percibir donde estás. Pero con tu respiración del Hamon detenida, puedo simplemente golpear poco a poco hasta encontrarte y partirte.

-"Tempestad Convergente... El modo final de Yuki. En vez de expulsar aire por sus tubos, ella lo atrae y lo comprime en sus pulmones. Entonces, lo expulsa como una cuchilla a alta presión"-recordó Basara, observando el combate-"Podrías llamarlo una 'espada de viento'. Pero ni siquiera Yuki puede soportar el abrasivo calor ¡Su cuerpo también será destruido!" ¡Pero hay belleza en tu tragedia! ¡Gana! ¡Gana y cura tus heridas con su sangre!-alentó a su subordinada.

-¡"Tomo"!-la maestra estaba preocupada por la situación de su aprendiz.

-"Aquí viene... ¡Estoy acabado si no pienso en algo para salir de esto!"-pensaba el descendiente de Elizabeth, con los brazos cercenados de Yuki tomándolo del cuello, obstaculizando su respiración-"¡Le digo a esto: "Plan del Hamon con aceite!"-sacó una botella con un pequeño pedazo de tela de su bolsillo-"¡Su cuerpo no es más que una botella de oxígeno ahora! Si puedo tapar su pecho con esta bomba de fuego... ¡Ella respirará la llama y explotará! Pero este también es mi truco final, si no sirve estoy frito"-la "cuchilla" de aire finalmente lo alcanzo, rozándolo un poco-¡Ah!

-¡Ahí estás!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Comete esto, Yuki!-encendió la botella y la lanzó contra su enemiga, aunque ella no tuvo dificultades en cortarla a la mitad.

-Una bomba de fuego... Qué estúpido, si das un paso fuera de la llama, puedo sentirte. Has jugado tu último truco, incluso ese grito me dice donde estás-comenzó a acumular viento-¡Aquí viene! ¡Tormenta Convergente!

-¡Sugata!-Sakurai tomó la cinta que tenia puesta y antes perteneció a su amigo, envolviéndola en flamas-¡Préstame tu ayuda!-la lanzó contra Yuki.

-¿Otra llama? ¡No importa! ¡Un solo paso hacia adelante y lo sabré!-la chica de cabello celeste rompió fácilmente el objeto-¡Terminaré esto cortándote en pedazos!

-¡Tomoki!

-¿Esto es...-Basara se sorprendió al notar algo.

-Yuki, has sellado tu propia derrota cuando atacaste la bandana de Sugata-dijo el usuario de Hamon-¿Que no sabes que tiré la bomba de fuego para esparcirla por el suelo? Tu poder... ¡Que la cortaras fue la semilla de tu fracaso! ¡El aceite que respiraste se ha convertido en niebla en tus pulmones! Y los pedazos de la banda de Sugata...

-¡Aún están ardiendo! ¡Voy a inhalar las llamas!-finalmente se dio cuenta la mujer pilar.

-Yuki... Tu fuiste una increíble luchadora. Pero yo tengo un fuerte aliado, Eishiro, a mi lado hasta el final.

Finalmente Yuki explotó, quedando solo su cabeza. Sorprendiendo a sus subordinados, que intentaron ir en contra de las normas establecidas para el duelo, atacando a Tomoki. Sin embargo, fue la misma Yuki quien los derrotó, para cumplir su palabra hasta el final. Su rival, además, había usado su propia sangre para calmar las heridas causadas por el Hamon, evitándole la agonía previa a su muerte, en señal de respeto.

-Como le dije a Sugata, no estoy siendo sentimental. Creo que la búsqueda de la fuerza es la mayor verdad. Justicia y amistad son los fundamentos en una victoria. Así es como he vivido mi vida, "Tomo". Siendo inmortal, nunca necesité preocuparme de algo más. Y ahora, voy a morir por la espada con la que viví-fueron parte de las últimas palabras de la mujer pilar-Adelante, toma el antídoto, antes de que me muera.

-¿Podrás saberlo?

-No tengo cuerno, ni ojos, ni más palabras. Pero tus movimientos son suficientes-Tomoki le hizo caso y bebió el antídoto, eliminando el anillo en su cuerpo-no me arrepiento de nada. Solo estoy agradecida de haber visto tu desarrollo. Quizás, viví todos estos miles de años solo para conocerte... Adiós, Tomoki...-se despidió previamente a su desaparición, volviéndose brisa.

* * *

El duelo que siguió fue el de Basara y Tomoyo. La mujer pareció tener ventaja desde el principio hasta el punto de ganar por un solo movimiento, sin embargo todo resultó ser un engaño del hombre pilar, que había mandado a un señuelo, para atacarla a traición.

Con la derrota de su maestra, Tomoki debió enfrentar a Basara y sus subordinados. Para su suerte, Arnett y Nymph se hicieron presentes para ayudarles, con Yoshitsune y un escuadrón de soldados con maquinas que emulaban la luz solar, para eliminar a los vampiros/zombies. Su única preocupación era que la vida de Tomoyo estaba en peligro, y, de todas maneras, se las arregló para rescatarla, hiriendo a Basara y haciéndolo caer contra unos picos que habían más abajo.

Yoshitsune y sus tropas estaban listos para rematarlo, cuando de repente notaron que tenía en su poder la piedra roja de Aja y la máscara de piedra, uniéndolas y utilizándolas antes de recibir los rayos ultravioletas.

Lo que más temían había pasado, Basara se había convertido en un "ser perfecto", la forma de vida definitiva, con habilidades que le permitían modificar la vida, transformar su cuerpo e incluso resistir la luz del sol como los humanos.

 _"El ser definitivo posee a todas y cada una de las formas de vida. Toda la vida unida como uno. Y... ¡Que hermoso resplandor! Realmente la cosa más hermosa que he presenciado... ¡Por fin he dominado el sol!"_

Tomoki, a pesar de la preocupación generalizada por tal hecho, reveló tener un último plan.

-¿Un último truco?-preguntó sorprendido el oficial Nazi.

-Si, he estado guardando este para cuando realmente lo necesitara.

-¿Lo has estado guardando?

-"Tomo"... ¿No te estarás refiriendo a...?-la joven de cabello celeste creía saber de que hablaba su amigo.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Debemos seguir con esto hasta nuestro último aliento!

-¿Hasta nuestro último aliento? ¿¡Que quieres decir!?-Hououin no entendía al descendiente de André.

-Jejeje...-Tomoki sonrió confiado y luego tomó rápidamente la Super Aja-¡Corran!-emprendió la huida.

-¡Sabia que haría eso!-su amiga se llevo las manos a la cara.

Basara, entonces, empezó a perseguir únicamente al último maestro de Hamon que quedaba para "celebrar" su nueva vida. Y, el nieto de Françoise tomó prestado para su escape un avión de los alemanes.

Previamente Mcmillan, ante las insistencias de Nymph, terminó por contarle a la chica la historia de Tomoyo. Su nombre completo era "Tomoyo Sakurai Phenyl", la verdadera madre de Tomoki, que se vio obligada a escapar luego de vengarse del asesino de su esposo, que era un zombie dejado por Rias que se infiltró en la fuerza aérea como alguien de alto rango. Intentaron revelárselo a Tomoki mientras escapaba, pero por ciertos infortunios no pudo escuchar.

Aunque la idea del joven no era huir, era derrotar a Basara, llevándolo hasta un volcán cercano en una de las islas de Italia, con la esperanza de que el magma acabara con él.

* * *

El "ser definitivo", dañó gravemente el avión. Pero el ingenio de Tomoki le permitió usar un maniquí con un paracaídas para engañarlo y atropellarle. Además de la buena fortuna de que una vez más Yoshitsune le salvara, atacando a Basara, y ayudándole a saltar, sacrificando su cuerpo robótico para amortiguar la caída.

Cumplieron su cometido, Basara se hundió en la lava. La victoria al fin parecía haberles llegado.

Poco duró su alegría, ya que de un momento a otro, en plena retirada, un brazo de Tomoki fue cortado.

Y se trataba del mismísimo hombre pilar, que había formado una doble coraza para protegerse del magma.

No solo eso, incluso pudo detener el Hamon del agonizante Sakurai y contraatacar con una potencia cientos de veces mayor.

-Entonces ¿Como se siente ser golpeado con tu propio Hamon?-el hombre de cabello castaño disfrutaba de los alaridos de dolor de su rival-Buena respuesta. Has ganado el derecho a una muerte rápida.

-¡Tomoki!-Yoshitsune estaba impotente en esa situación.

-"Ha llegado... Ha llegado mi muerte"-el chico de cabello negro aceptaba su fin, sin miedo, sin dolor, ni arrepentimientos, se dio cuenta que hizo todo lo que pudo. Cara a cara con la maldad absoluta, él empezó a aceptar su muerte, fría y tranquilamente.

-Esta técnica de respiración ¿Que mejor manera de enviar a un usuario del Hamon como tú dentro del abismo... Que con un Hamon?-Basara sonrió sádicamente, ya con bastante energía acumulada.

-"Un Hamon... Uno cientos de veces mejor que el mío..."

-¡Derrítete dentro del abismo!-lanzó lo que sería el golpe de gracia.

-"¿¡Dijiste Hamon!?"-en el último instante, el hijo de Tomoyo interpuso la Super Aja.

-¿¡Que!? ¿La piedra roja?-los tres presentes estaban sorprendidos por ese reflejo.

Ni siquiera "Tomo" sabía el porqué la puso. Lo hizo reflexivamente, sintió como si la piedra se moviera por cuenta propia, atraída por el Hamon. Pero su cuerpo lo sabía, reaccionó para sobrevivir, el deseo de Tomoki por vivir le dio ese reflejo que necesitaba.

-La piedra... Es... ¡Es un amplificador del Hamon!-recordó en voz alta el humano, antes de que el magma los enviara miles de metros por el aire en una erupción.

-¡Los ha lanzado a ambos hacia arriba!-el científico de los nazis observó todo sorprendido.

-Que poder... Volamos a una velocidad asombrosa-decía el castaño sin poder ponerse de pie-Pero... ¿Crees que una erupción es suficiente para detenerme a mi, Basara?-dio un salto, extendiendo sus alas-Puedo escapar volando. Esta es la despedida, Tomoki-estaba por alejarse hasta que el brazo cortado anteriormente se clavó en su cuello.

-¡Tal como esperaba de la Energía de la Tierra! ¡La energía del planeta ha lanzado mi brazo cortado!-exclamó casi contento el nieto de Elizabeth, y señaló a su enemigo-¡Y ahora, Basara, lo que dirás es: "¿Esto tambien lo has planeado, Tomoki?"

-¿Esto tambien lo has planea-la repentina falta de concentración debido a la aparición del brazo de Sakurai selló el destino del hombre pilar, golpeado brutalmente por la roca volcánica y enviado a la estratósfera-¿¡Esto también lo has planeado, Tomoki!?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Este Mably planeó todo desde el principio!-alzó su puño, victorioso-"En realidad fue un golpe de suerte, pero finalmente logré vencer a Basara"-admitió en su mente.

-¿¡Estrellas!? ¡Imposible!-Basara se aproximaba cada vez más y más al espacio.

Mientras Tomoki sonrió una ultima vez antes de desplomarse en la roca.

-"Se acabó... Abuelo... Yoshitsune... Vieja Mcmillan... Nymph... Y también Tomoyo... Adiós, a todos..."-la roca tomaba cada vez más velocidad en su caída.

* * *

-To... ¡TOMOKI!-fue el grito de Yoshitsune al no ver señales de su amigo.

 _28 de Febrero de 1939, una erupción del volcán aparentemente acabó con la vida de Tomoki Françoise Sakurai._

* * *

-¿¡Es el espacio!?-Basara recuperó la estabilidad-¡No importa, expulsaré el aire de mi cuerpo y podré regresar!-apenas empezó a hacerlo, los tubos empezaron a helarse, así como su cuerpo entero-No funciona... ¡Se congela! ¡El aire se congela al salir! ¡No puedo cambiar mi trayectoria! ¡Tendré que volar!-quiso sacar sus alas, pero sufrieron la misma suerte-¡NO PUEDO VOLVER!

Basara nunca pudo volver a la Tierra. Se convirtió en una forma de vida entre orgánica y mineral. Terminó vagando eternamente por el espacio, nunca pudo morir aunque lo deseara. Y eventualmente Basara, dejó de pensar.

* * *

Meses después se realizó el funeral de Tomoki, a pesar de no haber encontrado su cuerpo.

-Adiós, "Tomo"... Ahora que lo pienso, solo nos conocimos 6 meses atrás...-Nymph se acercó a dar sus últimas palabras-Pero, siempre te recordaré... Siempre.

-André, ven, podrías resfriarte-se acercó con su paraguas Mcmillan-Vamos a casa.

-Solo un rato más...-pidió el hombre mayor, frente a la tumba de su nieto.

-Jejeje, adivina quien es-alguien se paró detrás de él, tapándole los ojos. Inmediatamente todos se voltearon a mirar-¡Hola a todos! Finalmente llegué a Nueva York y nadie fue a recibirme. Entonces escuché que todos estaban en un funeral, asi que los busqué por todos lados ¡Hey, maestra Tomoyo! ¿Finalmente se curó? ¡Sohara, tu también estas aquí!-hablaba en tono alegre-Quise pedirle a Yoshitsune que arreglara mi mano con uno de sus inventos, pero al parecer esta en la guerra con los alemanes.

De repente unas personas encargadas de la seguridad quisieron echarlo por hacer ruido en el funeral.

-¡Ustedes no dejaban de llamarme "idiota"!-derribó a ambos sujetos, y entonces todos vieron su rostro claramente.

-¡Tomoki!-exclamaron al unísono.

-¡Woah, "Tomo" está vivo!-Nymph no salía de su asombro.

-¿Vivo?-el chico se volteó a verlos-¡Esperen! ¿Por que tanta sorpresa? Es como si hubieran visto un fantasma-Tomoki giró a ver la que era su propia tumba-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué está mi nombre en esa lápida!? No me digan que esto es...

-Master-le llamó una chica que había bajado del mismo coche en el que él llego-Sigues recuperándote, no deberías estar bajo la lluvia. Toma-le prestó su paraguas.

-Es Ikaros A.-notó sorprendida Sohara-¿Que hace ese anillo en tu dedo?

-¿¡No sabían de mi esposa todavía!?-preguntó Tomoki.

-¿¡Tu esposa!?-exclamó el grupo vestido de negro nuevamente a la vez.

-¿Tu esposa? Oh, vaya, ser presentada como tu esposa...-la mujer de cabello rosa se había sonrojado ligeramente, antes de dejar escapar un ligero grito, nada propio de ella-Me haces sentir rara... ¿Y bien?

-¡No me preguntes "Y bien"!-la regaño Tomoki-¿Recuerdas cuando el volcán hizo erupción? La roca en la que estaba me protegió y caí en el mar. Un barco pesquero me rescató. Y entonces tu cuidaste de mi en Venecia por 2 semanas hasta que me recuperé. Pero ellos no lo supieron... ¿¡Enviaste el telegrama, verdad!?

-Eh... ¿Telegrama?

-¡Asi es, dijiste que lo harías!

-Ah... No nos pongamos molestos ahora-pidió Ikaros antes de salir corriendo-¡Lo siento, lo olvide!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Increíble! ¿¡En que estaba pensando esta mujer!?-Sakurai, ignorando el asombro de los demas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego empezó a perseguir a su esposa-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Tomoki está vivo!-Nymph cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando un poco, aunque de alegría.

-Ya dije que lo sentía-seguía disculpándose Ikaros.

-Sentirlo no lo arregla-el usuario de Hamon seguía persiguiéndola.

-"Tomo"-la maestra de este se quitó su sombrero y sonrió levemente, feliz por el regreso de su hijo.

* * *

 _Luego de revelarle que era su madre, Tomoyo se mudó a América, donde se casó con un escritor de cine de Hollywood en 1948._

 _André Françoise trabajó como profesor hasta su muerte en 1950, a los 81 años, pacíficamente y rodeado por sus seres queridos._

 _Arnett Mcmillan siguió con sus emprendimientos, y contribuyó al avance de la ciencia y la medicina. En 1952, murió a los 89 años a causa de un ataque al corazón. Permaneció soltera hasta ese día._

 _Nymph Beta estudió ciencias políticas en la universidad y se convirtió en la primera alcaldesa en su estado natal._

 _Yoshitsune Hououin no volvió a ver a Tomoki otra vez, murió en 1943, como un orgulloso soldado del Eje, en la batalla de Stalingrad._

* * *

Los años pasaron, y Tomoki...

-¡Oh, disculpe! ¿Lo golpeé?-un hombre había chocado su maleta contra la pierna de alguien-Oh, cielos, debi haber visto por donde iba.

-No, está bien, todos cometemos errores-contestó el hombre de platinados cabellos y barba, aguantando el dolor-Un momento ¿Eres japonés?

-¿Hm? Si ¿Por qué?

-¡Entonces toma eso de vuelta!-el hombre le regreso el golpe en forma de patada al asiático-¡Maldita sea, nunca perdonaré a los japoneses!-se quejó un Tomoki bastante mayor en pleno aeropuerto al recordar que su hija se había casado con un nipón y no se lo había dicho durante muchos años-Pero, me gusta mi walkman-sonrió, poniendo un casete en el aparato, antes de abordar su vuelo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegan las aventuras correspondientes al arco de "Battle Tendency". Pero la historia aún no termina.**

 **En el próximo capítulo del fic será el turno de "Stardust Crusaders", asi que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Recuerden dejar un review con su opinión, crítica, sugerencia, o lo que sea, sobre que les pareció esta parte o el fic en general.**

 **Agradezco desde ya a las personas que han dado Fav. y Follow. Me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta bizarra historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: Esta vez me guardaré el secreto de que anime sigue, muajajajajaja (?)**

 **PD2: Pero, una pista, Heart & Soul.**


	3. Stardust Crusaders

**Ecchi Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de sus autores. Todo lo relacionado a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure pertenece a Hirohiko Araki.**

Muchos años pasaron desde que Tomoki derrotó a los hombres pilar, salvando a la humanidad. Pudo darse tiempo de tener una vida tranquila con su familia.

Su hija, Chaos, se casó con un hombre japonés, y de esa unión nació la joven conocida como Kan'u Unchou.

Era una muchacha de carácter fuerte, demasiado en comparación a sus compañeras de instituto o incluso a las mujeres japonesas en general. Resultaba muy problemática, metiéndose en peleas con chicos incluso y estando en contra de sus profesores.

* * *

Un día fue puesta en prisión, casi por cuenta propia, por apalear de forma brutal a tres hombres armados y un boxeador entrenado.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los oficiales, y posteriormente, su madre, la chica alegaba que estaba poseída por un espíritu maligno, rehusándose a salir de su celda. Y para dar prueba de ello, logró robarle la pistola a uno de los policías para intentar dispararse en la cabeza. Increíblemente la bala fue detenida por un brazo surgido de su propio cuerpo, que solo ella y su madre podían ver.

Rápidamente al lugar llegó Tomoki Françoise Sakurai, acompañado de una amiga llamada Chou'un Shiryuu, que sabía lo que le ocurría a su nieta.

Estalló entonces una batalla, apenas Chou'un dejo ver su "espíritu maligno", utilizándolo para provocar a Kan'u a salir de la celda.

Tomoki explicó entonces que el "espíritu maligno" era en realidad un "Stand", una manifestación de la energía psíquica, la vitalidad, y de la fuerza de voluntad del usuario. El Stand de Unchou, bautizado más tarde como "Star Platinum", poseía enorme fuerza y precisión; el de Chou'un, llamado "Magician's Red", podía generar fuego; el Stand de Tomoki era "Hermit Purple", que podía usar para reproducir imágenes en cámaras y otros medios visuales, capturando dichas imágenes a grandes distancias.

El mayor de la familia además explicó la razón del porque él y su nieta poseían un stand. Reveló la foto de una mujer que él conocía muy bien, Rias Gremory, la causante de muchas de las peripecias de su familia. Aquella mujer había regresado, ya que en 1984 había sido sacada de las profundidades del océano accidentalmente por unos pescadores, que desaparecieron misteriosamente poco después.

Rias había tenido éxito en apoderarse del cuerpo de Elizabeth Mably, uniendo su cabeza y resistiendo la explosión. Ella era la razón de porque los nuevos poderes se manifestaban en los descendientes de Elizabeth.

La situación empeoró dias después, cuando la vampiresa envió a una de sus asesinos para encargarse de Kan'u. Se trataba de una estudiante llamada Ryomou Shimei, que poseía el stand llamado "Hierophant Green".

La alumna de intercambio atacó a la nieta de Tomoki en la enfermería, poseyendo el cuerpo de la enfermera en el proceso, y acorralando a la usuaria de Star Platinum.

* * *

-Solo te has levantado para recibir una paliza.

-Yo, Kan'u Unchou, he sido catalogada como una rebelde sin causa. Suelo destrozar a mis oponentes, y algunos de ellos siguen hospitalizados. Una vez le di una lección a un profesor descerebrado, no ha regresado a la escuela desde entonces. Y en los restaurantes que me sirven comida asquerosa, me aseguro de irme sin pagar la cuenta-apretó uno de sus puños-Sin embargo... Incluso yo... Reconozco un mal despreciable cuando lo veo. La maldad es utilizar a los débiles para tu propio beneficio y luego pisotearlos... ¡En especial a una mujer!-señaló a Shimei-¡Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste! Ni tus víctimas ni la ley pueden ver a tu stand, es por eso que... ¡Yo te juzgaré!-terminó de decir acomodándose su gorra.

-¿Maldad? Te equivocas, el mal se refiere a los perdedores-dijo en respuesta la chica que llevaba una marioneta en sus manos-La justicia pertenece al ganador... ¡El último en quedar en pie!-su stand surgió nuevamente-¡El método es irrelevante!-Hierophant Green extendió los tentáculos de su cuerpo, buscando atrapar a Kan'u, la cual logró evadir los primeros ataques, pero de todas formas fue atrapada-El perdedor es el malvado-repitió la chica de cabello azul con una ligera sonrisa-¡Recibe mi golpe final!

-¿Que? ¿El perdedor es el malvado?-Unchou no se veía intimidada por la situación.

-Emerald Splash!-Ryomou lanzó la poderosa técnica de su stand.

-Bueno, en ese caso...-Kan'u sonrió levemente, a la vez que Star Platinum logró detener el impacto de los proyectiles con sus brazos, destruyéndolos.

-¿¡Como!? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Pudo rechazar el Emerald Splash!?

-... tu eres la mala después de todo!-el stand de la nieta de Tomoki tomó del cuello a Hierophant Green.

-¡Ora ora ora ora!-presionó su cuello y le dio unas cuantas sacudidas antes de empezar a golpear su cabeza.

-¡Te juzgaré con mi stand!-exclamó Unchou, al mismo tiempo que Star Platinum remataba al stand enemigo con un golpe que lo mando varios pisos más arriba.

-Que poderoso Stand...-murmuró Ryomou antes de caer inconsciente a causa de las heridas por los daños que recibió su Hierophant Green.

-Lo lastimaste en el pecho solo porque lo tomaste desprevenido. Agradezco que no fuera un stand débil-mencionó la joven de cabello largo-Aunque siento que de ahora en adelante será mucho más violento... Eso estuvo cerca.

Luego de fijarse que la enfermera no estuviera en peligro mortal, Kan'u se retiró junto con su inconsciente adversaria, para intentar interrogarla más tarde.

* * *

Horas más tarde descubrieron que Chaos había comenzado a desarrollar un Stand, con la apariencia de una hiedra que crecía por su espalda. Al no tener la fuerza o el espíritu de lucha suficiente para controlarlo, este había comenzado a matarla lentamente. Chou'un y Tomoki determinaron que su plazo de vida era de 50 días en los que debían detener a Rias y romper la influencia del stand.

Gracias a la vista de Star Platinum aplicada en una fotografía de Rias que había producido Hermit Purple, pudieron determinar que el paradero de su enemiga era en Egipto.

También Kan'u liberó a Ryomou del control mental que había sido plantado en ella, en forma de espora. Esta en agradecimiento, y para redimirse, decidió unirse al grupo para salvar a Chaos.

Ya en pleno vuelo fueron atacados por un Stand con forma de insecto llamado "Tower Of Gray", que era controlado por alguien que fingía ser pasajero. Fue enfrentado y derrotado por Shimei, que quería probar su valor.

Luego de un aterrizaje forzoso, el grupo llego a Hong Kong, donde encontraron a otra asesina enviada por Rias, de nombre "Hakufu Sonsaku", poseedora de un rápido stand espadachín llamado "Silver Chariot".

 _"Crossfire Hurricane!"_

Chou'un aceptó su desafío y la derrotó. Descubriendo que también era victima del control mental que anteriormente había afectado a Ryomou.

La entusiasta joven francojaponesa se les unió, buscando venganza contra el usuario de stand que mató a su hermana varios años atrás.

Al tomar un barco a Singapur, nuevamente fueron atacados por alguien que mató y suplanto al capitán del barco, siendo usuario del stand Dark Blue Moon.

Posterior a su derrota debieron escapar del barco que se hundía, acompañados por una niña llamada Saji, una polizonte. Aunque, al subir a un carguero abandonado se ven envueltos en problemas otra vez, peleando contra un orangután llamado Forever y su stand, el barco mismo, llamado Strength.

Ya en Singapur, Hakufu es atrapada en su propia habitación del hotel y forzada a pelear contra el usuario de Ebony Devil, saliendo victoriosa.

A su vez, la usuaria de Yellow Temperance, Kuroka, suplantó a Ryomou para intentar matar a Kan'u, cosa que resultó infructuosa ya que la nieta de Tomoki, además de descubrirla, se las arregló para encontrar la debilidad de su stand.

En Calcuta se toparon con Irina Shidou, dueña del stand con apariencia de pistola "Emperor", y Millicas, cuyo stand "Hanged Man", podía atacar por los reflejos.

En medio del combate Chou'un protegió a Sonsaku de un disparo de Emperor, que poco después terminó impactando en su cabeza, a la vez que era apuñalada a traición por Hanged Man.

Llena de ira, pero ayudada por Ryomou, Hakufu enfrentó a quien no solo fue participe del aparente asesinato de su amiga, sino también quien abusó y asesinó a su hermana.

 _"¡No sabes lo mucho que esperaba este momento!"_

Lograron vencer su estrategia y Silver Chariot remató con miles de estocadas a Millicas.

Irina, ignorando la muerte de su compañero, quiso enfrentar a las dos. Pero pronto se vio acorralada por todo el grupo de los "crusaders", siendo forzada a huir.

Tomoki informó a Sonsaku y Shimei sobre la muerte de Chou'un. Y con el dolor de la perdida de su compañera, el grupo de 5 integrantes siguió su camino.

El mayor del grupo, estando en Benarés, fue infectado por una extraña erupción en el brazo, que no era otra cosa que un stand, "Empress", controlado por Mira. Pero el ingenio de Sakurai le ayudó a deshacerse del enemigo.

Camino a Pakistán, se enfrentaron a un stand-coche llamado "Wheel Of Fortune". Solo para después sufrir el intento de venganza de Grayfia Lucifuge por la muerte de su hijo, Millicas.

 _"¡Nunca te perdonaré! ¡Y tampoco a Sonsaku! ¡Mi Stand, Justice, se encargará de acabar contigo!"_

La mujer también atacó a Irina, echándole la culpa de la muerte de su hijo. Aunque la usuaria de Emperor logró advertir de la trampa a Hakufu.

Más tarde Kan'u también descubrió el engaño y derrotó al stand niebla de Grayfia y sus zombies. Capturaron a la enemiga, pero, cuando planeaban obtener información en su parada en Karachi, la madre de Millicas fue asesinada por Lovers, stand de Sona Sitri.

Posteriormente Lovers se infiltró en el cuerpo de Tomoki, haciéndolo un rehén de Sona. Esto provocó que Kan'u tuviera que ser la sirvienta personal, mientras Ryomou y Hakufu buscaban una manera de salvar a Françoise.

Tomoki fue liberado, gracias a que lograron introducir sus stands dentro de su cuerpo para vencer al invasor.

* * *

-Piérdete...-los planes de Sona fueron frustrados, no había podido hacer que Lovers se infiltrara a Kan'u y terminó rogándole clemencia.

-¡Kan'u!-le llamó confiada Sitri, al ver a unos niños jugando cerca, y sacó una navaja-¡Estúpida! ¡Mira a esa niña! Mi stand, Lovers acaba de entrar por su oreja, se dirige a su cerebro-notó que Unchou iba a voltearse-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, Kan'u!-se levantó, haciendo cierto esfuerzo para acercarse-¡Te enterraré este cuchillo por la espalda! ¡Intenta atacarme con Star Platinum, esa niña morirá! No te atreverías a matarla ¿O si?-soltó una carcajada, segura de su triunfo.

-Dame un respiro... Muy bien, inténtalo-reto la japonesa, girándose a verla.

-¡Oye! ¿No entendiste? Te dije que no...-la usuaria de Lovers sintió una parálisis en todo su cuerpo-te... Movieras...

-¿Que ocurre?-Kan'u tomó la mano donde tenía el objeto corto punzante-¿No ibas a apuñalarme? ¿Asi?-sin piedad, enterró el cuchillo en una de las mejillas de la sirvienta de Rias.

-¡N-no puedo moverme!-fue el grito de terror y dolor que escapo de la boca de Sona-¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Que es esta cosa que me envuelve!?

-¿No lo notaste? Los tentáculos de Hierophant Green ataron a tu stand cuando intentó escapar-explicó la de cabello largo-Debes ser muy distraída si no notaste que incluso dejaste un rastro hasta este lugar.

-¡Perdóname, por favor!-al ver como el tentáculo extraía a Lovers del interior de la niña, Sona volvió a suplicar.

-Pídele perdón a Grayfia por haberla matado. Nosotros no teníamos la intención de perdonarte en primer lugar-Unchou se acercó más a su rival.

-R-Rias me pagó por adelantado. Quédate con el dinero-ofreció Sitri en un último intento de convencerla.

-Yare Yare... Eres la mayor escoria en la historia de la humanidad-Kan'u acomodó su gorra e hizo una leve pausa-Lo que me debes... ¡No se puede pagar con dinero!-Star Platinum surgió, atacando con miles de golpes a Sona, enviándola a chocar contra una pared, destruyéndola-Aquí tienes la cuenta-Unchou hizo el "recibo" en su libreta y dejó el papel antes de marcharse.

* * *

Cuando atravesaban el desierto Árabe sufrieron un intento de insolación del Stand "The Sun". Y poco después, tuvieron que defenderse en sus propios sueños por "Death 13", a causa de que fueron engañados por un bebé que en realidad era un usuario de stand. Gracias a Ryomou se salvaron, aunque el resto del grupo nunca fue consciente de ese peligro.

En una isla del Mar Rojo, Hakufu fue asechada por "Judgement", stand similar a al genio de una lámpara.

* * *

-Magician's Red!-al borde de la muerte, en su defensa apareció alguien a quien creía muerta, destruyendo a la que era una mala imitación hecha de arcilla.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Debería estar muerta!-ni Judgement, quien supuestamente había resucitado a la hermana de Hakufu y a su amiga, entendía que pasaba-El Hanged Man de Millicas le había apuñalado por la espalda...

-¡Debería estar muerta!-Hakufu estaba asombrada de lo que veía.

-Tsk, tsk...-hizo un gesto negando con los dedos la mujer de cabello blanco.

-¡Chou'un Shiryu!-finalmente exclamó la franco japonesa.

-Yes, I am!-fue la contestación de la usuaria del stand de fuego.

-¿D-de verdad eres tú?

-Tsk, tsk...-Chou'un bajaba y subía su pulgar-Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk.

-¿E-eres la de verdad?

-Sonsaku, no has madurado nada. Aún dejas que te afecte lo que le sucedió a tu hermana y no piensas en las consecuencias-Shiryuu en verdad estaba viva, frente a ella, hablándole.

-¡Es imposible! ¡No podrías estar viva!-Judgement estaba frustrado-¡Nos dijeron que después de que te apuñalaran, Irina te voló el cerebro y moriste en el acto!

-Hmp... En efecto, recibí un disparo, justo en la frente-tocó un segundo dicha zona-Sin embargo, cuando me apuñalaban por la espalda, moví la cabeza hacia atrás. Es decir, la bala me rozó. Es lo que podría llamarse una bendición encubierta-sonrió, mostrando la cicatriz-La bala de Irina solo terminó rozando mi piel y mi cráneo. Y como no alcanzó mi cerebro, no fue una herida mortal. No obstante, perdí el conocimiento...-observó a su rival-Eres Saji, de la carta del Juicio ¿No? ¡Te enviaré al infierno!-le señaló con el índice-Hell 2 U!

-Por lo menos, mi tercer deseo... Se ha hecho realidad-dijo en voz baja Hakufu, derramando lagrimas de felicidad-¡Se ha cumplido!

* * *

Las ya reunidas amigas derrotaron al enemigo, humillándolo en el proceso. Y más tarde Tomoki le reveló a Hakufu que en realidad el resto del grupo sabía que Ryomou estaba viva, solo que como ella era habladora, no le habían contado, querían que Shiryuu se recuperara tranquila.

A su vez, la misma Chou'un reveló que, de incógnito, había comprado un submarino para trasladarse en el mar.

El stand de otra enviada de Rias, Asia Argento, consiguió infiltrarse en el vehículo. "High Priestess" era su nombre, y podía tomar la forma de cualquier cosa metálica.

De todas formas, en un contraataque simple pero eficaz, Star Platinum destruyo la dentadura del stand, que los mantenía cautivos en el fondo del mar, para asi escapar.

Al llegar a Abu Simbel, se unió al grupo una can llamada Mouki, que poseía a "The Fool", un stand simple pero indestructible que controla y esta compuesto por arena.

Inmediatamente el grupo fue atacado por Azazel, usuario de Geb, que podía atacar a largas distancias, y el primero de los llamados "9 dioses egipcios". Logró dañar los ojos de Ryomou, antes de ser vencido por Kan'u, con la ayuda nada intencional de Mouki.

Los siguientes enemigos fueron Tsubaki y Gasper, usuarios de Khnum (que podía alterar las facciones de su usuaria) y Tohth (manga que predecia el futuro) Pero tuvieron tanta mala suerte que Tsubaki fue derrotada sin que siquiera los héroes se dieran cuenta.

La espada stand Anubis fue el siguiente adversario, primero poseyendo a un granjero, luego a un peluquero y finalmente a Hakufu, que por poco habría logrado asesinar a Kan'u, de no se porque esta liberó a su amiga del influjo.

En Luxor, el grupo se dividió, terminando enfrentados con Rossweisse, en el caso de Chou'un y Tomoki. Y Kiba, en el caso de Hakufu y Kan'u.

La primera era usuaria de Bastet, que le permitía manipular el magnetismo, lo cual le causó muchos problemas a sus rivales. De todas formas, el equipo logró formular una estrategia, acorralándola y volviendo aquella habilidad en su contra.

Hakufu fue transformada en una niña pequeña a causa del stand de Kiba, Sethan. La diferencia era clara, pero la joven Sonsaku resistió hasta que se encontraron con Kan'u. Kiba creyó que reduciendo la edad de Unchou podría doblegarla, sin embargo no contaba con la gran fuerza y agresividad de su rival, incluso de pequeña.

Posteriormente recuperaron sus edades y remataron al sirviente de Rias.

Más adelante, los crusaders encontraron a Riser Phenex "el apostador", quien ofrecía información si apostaban sus almas en una partida de póker. Hakufu y Tomoki perdieron y sus almas fueron transformadas en fichas de póker por el stand Osiris.

 _"¡Apuesto el alma de mi madre!"_

En una jugada bastante astuta, Kan'u venció a Riser que sufrió las consecuencias de fallarle a Gremory.

Al arribar en la ciudad de El Cairo, volvieron a encontrarse con Irina, haciendo equipo con Gasper. Siendo el stand de este último quien predijo la muerte de Kan'u con su cara cortada en dos. Sin embargo todo terminó mal para el dúo.

Mouki, después de un tiempo, encontró el escondite de Rias, aunque también con su halcón guardián, Rassei, que usaba al stand Horus para crear hielo.

Increíblemente la Boston Terrier dejó de lado su cobardía y enfrentó a Rassei, perdiendo una de sus patas en el proceso, pero consiguiendo la victoria.

Después de ser curada por un niño al que salvó del halcón, Mouki regresó con el grupo y los guió a la mansión donde se hallaba el enemigo. Se les sumó también Ryomou, cuyos ojos ya estaban prácticamente curados.

El umbral de aquel lugar era custodiado por Ravel Phenex, "la jugadora", y hermana menor de Riser.

Se enfrentó a Ryomou en un duelo de videojuegos, derrotándola y robando su alma con su stand, Atum. Sus juegos mentales, de todas formas, no pudieron con Unchou, que terminó venciéndola.

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god..."_

El grupo desde antes de esa pelea había sido separado por el stand Tenore Sax. Un laberinto ilusorio fue creado para despistarlos, pero no duró mucho. Su dueño, Freed Sellzen, fue encontrado por Chou'un y posteriormente asesinado por The Fool de Mouki.

Continuaron avanzando por el interior de la residencia, hasta que fueron atacados por sorpresa por lo que aparentaba ser una fuerza invisible.

Chou'un consiguió apartar a Hakufu y Mouki de ese ataque, antes de ser asesinada.

La causante se reveló como Xenovia Quarta, la más fiel seguidora de Rias, portadora del stand "Cream", el cual tragaba a su usuaria y se convertía en una esfera que arrasaba con todo a su paso al mínimo contacto.

Xenovia además, antes de la pelea, se había suicidado a pedido de Rias y fue resucitada por la sangre de la vampiresa. Eso la hacía imposible de matar ante los ataques de Hakufu.

Ambas crusaders resultaron gravemente heridas en la lucha. Y Hakufu parecía ser la siguiente víctima de Cream.

* * *

-Nos vemos, Mouki...-se despidió la francesa con un ligero gesto, mientras la canina solo podía observar, protegida por la arena de The Fool, como su compañera era aparentemente engullida por Cream.

-Sonsaku... Esta sangre no es mérito tuyo sino de Shiryuu...-dijo la mujer de cabello azul, saliendo de su stand, con notables heridas- En ese momento tenía pensado acabar contigo y Chou'un al mismo tiempo, pero te apartó del camino. En una situación como esa, lo normal sería intentar protegerse a uno mismo. Éste es el resultado de eso-avanzó un poco hacía donde estaba su última enemiga-Y aunque estoy malherida, aún me queda algo de tiempo antes de morir ¡Me encargaré de Françoise y las otros dos! ¡Acabaré con ellos sin falta!

En medio de sus exclamaciones, algo de sangre empezó a caer desde el techo.

-Mouki... ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no usaras tu Stand?-se quejó débilmente Hakufu, la cual había sido salvada por The Fool-¿Intentas lucirte? Te lo dije tantas veces...-algunas lagrimas caían de ella, ya que sabía que la Boston Terrier había ido más allá de su límite.

-¡Sonsaku!-Xenovia no podía creer lo que veía.

Anteriormente, Quarta había dicho que los perros no tenían determinación, que no tenían alma ni orgullo. Sin embargo, un stand es la manifestación del alma. El alma de Mouki actuó por cuenta propia. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Je...-la ultima aliada del grupo sonrió antes de desplomarse por completo.

-"L-la sensación que me transmite la arena... ¿Que demonios? ¡Maldición!"-Hakufu empezó a caer ya que The Fool se había desvanecido-"Un cascarón vacío. El cascarón vacío de un stand. Una extinción fría... La extinción de la vida... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quien terminó sobreviviendo fui yo!"-una vez más miró hacia donde estaba su caída compañera-Mou... ¡Mouki!-se lanzó repentinamente a atacar a la enemiga, atravesando con Silver Chariot su cabeza-Eres demasiado lenta, Xenovia. Y tenías toda la razón. Tengo muy mala suerte con mis amistades... Debía salvar a Mouki, pero ella me salvó a mi-procedió a romperle el cuello antes de impactar contra el suelo, dejándola a simple vista, muerta.-"Maldición... ¿Cómo sucedió? Solo ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto me agradaba. Siempre me sucede lo mismo, solo lo comprendo al perderlas..."-empezó a recordar todo lo vivido con Mouki-"Aunque eras solo un perro terco y mugriento, me gustaba la manera en que te hacías la ruda y rechazabas el contacto humano. Solo ahora comprendo que tu rechazo a demostrar afecto era tu prueba de orgullo. Te dije que no me salvaras... ¡Mierda! Por culpa de tu terquedad..."

Mientras Sonsaku se lamentaba, detrás de ella, su rival se había levantado como un muerto viviente, y se acercaba de forma amenazante.

-Lo sabía, Xenovia. Eres una...

-¡Haaaaa!-antes de poder atacar, la sirvienta de Rias se encontró con cientas de estocadas de Silver Chariot. Y todavía más cuando quiso intentarlo nuevamente.

-Ya me parecía extraño... Tu inmortalidad... Rias te hizo algo ¿No?-antes de que atacará de nuevo, hizo cortes en una puerta cercana, filtrándose por ella la luz del sol.

-¿Qu-qué...? ¿¡Qué es esto!?-bramó Quarta, apenas su brazo fue desintegrado por la luz solar.

-¿No notaste los cambios que experimentó tu cuerpo? Recibiste su sangre ¿No? Y pensar que terminarías como una de esas cosas de las que me hablaron...-seguía hablando la francesa-Al igual que Rias, te volviste una sucia y desalmada vampiresa.

-¡Infeliz!-ante el insulto, la mujer convertida en vampiro quiso avanzar, y los rayos del exterior terminaron por llevarse también una de sus piernas.

-Comenzaste a convertirte en vampiro a partir del área que atravesé con mi estoque-terminó de explicar la humana-¡Vamos! ¡Demuestra tu obsesión y haz algo! ¡Te obsesiona proteger a Rias! ¿¡No!?-empezó a provocarla-¡Ataca! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Qué pasa, Xenovia Quarta? ¡Vamos!

-¡Los de tu calaña...!-furiosa, la usuaria de Cream iba a reaccionar.

-Vete al infierno...-fue lo último que le dijo Hakufu antes de empujarla, ya que estaba dentro del rango de su stand, contra la luz del sol.

El cuerpo de Xenovia se desintegró por completo, dejando solo su ropa.

No sabía si era una alucinación o algo real, pero Sonsaku presenció con tristeza la partida de las almas de Chou'un y Mouki. Posteriormente, quiso ser fuerte y avanzar en solitario para encontrar a la enemiga final.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Kan'u, Ryomou y Tomoki encontraron y derrotaron a Nukesaku ("el idiota/estúpido") un esbirro vampirizado por Rias, al cual luego usaron como guia en la mansión.

Llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a Sonsaku, que se había encontrado con Gremory y estaba siendo presionada con juegos mentales de su misterioso stand.

Persiguieron a la última enemiga hasta su torre. Sin embargo, cuando creían tenerla acorralada en su ataúd, Nukesaku, a quien hicieron abrirlo, se hallaba mutilado dentro.

Ese inexplicable suceso, sumado al ambiente que sentían, hizo a los héroes escapar.

Entonces la noche cayó sobre El Cairo, la ventaja era de la mujer que usurpó el cuerpo de Elizabeth.

Los Crusaders, por su parte, trazaron un plan, con Ryomou y Tomoki siendo una especie de "carnada" para la vampiresa.

 _"¡Toma esto, Rias! ¡Recibe mi Emerald Splash en un radio de 20 metros!"_

En cierto punto de la persecución, Shimei tuvo una idea de como desenmascarar el verdadero poder del stand de Rias. Para ello se usó a si misma, rodeando a la usuaria de The World con una barrera de Hierophant Green.

Ante los ojos de Sakurai, la más joven fue derrotada de forma casi inexplicable. De un momento a otro la barrera fue destruida, y Ryomou había salido disparada contra un tanque de agua, con un enorme agujero en su abdomen.

Pero, con sus últimas fuerzas, la muchacha de cabello azul pudo indicarle a Tomoki cuál era la habilidad de The World: Detener el tiempo.

El antiguo practicante de Hamon quiso hacerle frente a la causante de la muerte de su abuela y sus amigos, viéndose superado ampliamente.

Fue entonces que se encontró con su nieta y trató de advertirle de aquel peligro. Sin embargo, Rias detuvo el tiempo nuevamente y lanzó un cuchillo directo a su cuello, dejándole herido de muerte.

Kan'u, en lugar de huir, enfrentó frente a frente con Star Platinum a su rival. Al parecer ambos eran el mismo tipo de Stand, gran poder y velocidad con un corto alcance.

A lo largo de su contienda, la descendiente de Elizabeth pudo superar la desventaja que tenía contra la habilidad de The World. Incluso descubrió que también podía moverse, aunque por menos segundos, en el tiempo detenido.

Logró conseguir que Rias bajara la guardia, evitando ademas que matara a Hakufu, que quiso interferir. Y solo bastó un puñetazo de Star Platinum para destrozar el cráneo de la vampiresa.

El problema, de todos modos, estaba lejos de terminar.

 _"Me siento mal al patearte el trasero cuando estás indefensa, pero... Miento, no siento nada. Mis amigas y mucha gente inocente murieron por tu culpa."_

Cuando Unchou iba a quemar el cuerpo semi inmovilizado de Rias, ésta activó nuevamente el poder de The World con aparentes intenciones de huir.

La usuaria de Star Platinum, sin mucha dificultad, la alcanzó y atacó.

Lo que no sabia era que estaba haciendo lo que Gremory quería. La había impulsado hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Tomoki Sakurai.

Ante tal oportunidad, la pelirroja absorbió la sangre del moribundo anciano y alcanzó un estado superior.

Con su nueva capacidad de detener el tiempo por 9 segundos, la antigua rival de Elizabeth Mably asedió brutalmente a Kan'u.

* * *

-¡Éste último ataque acabará en un instante!-la británica se aproximó rápidamente a su caída rival-¡Será mi detención definitiva del tiempo! ¡Acabaré con esto antes de que pasen los nueve segundos! ¡The World!-aterrizó en el puente donde había caído su enemiga y esbozó una maligna sonrisa-Ha pasado un segundo-dio un salto, desapareciendo del campo visual de Unchou-Han pasado dos segundos... Han pasado tres segundos...

Por alguna razón, Rias había desaparecido cuando detuvo el tiempo.

-¡Han pasado cuatro segundos!

Sin embargo, Kan'u dejó de pensar. Sin importar los planes de Rias o la manera en la que pensara atacarla, en los dos segundos que tenía para moverse dentro del tiempo detenido, Kan'u estaba decidida a destrozarla a golpes con Star Platinum.

-Han pasado cinco segundos.

-"Rias, lo único que sé, es que la próxima vez que te vea, es probable que pierda la cabeza"-pensaba la japonesa, bastante tensa.

-Han pasado seis segundos-seguía anunciando la voz de Gremory.

-"¡Aparece, Rias!"

-Han pasado siete segundos-una sombra de repente se encontraba encima de Kan'u-Road Roller!-la usuaria de The World cayó con una aplanadora, obligando a la joven a reaccionar rápido-¡Es demasiado tarde, no escaparás!-de ambos lados los stands empezaron a lanzar golpes para empujar la apisonadora-¡Han pasado ocho segundos! ¡Muere aplastada!-con una expresión completamente demencial, Rias dio un último golpe a la maquina para que aplastara a su oponente.

-¡ORA!-Star Platinum, a pesar de su fuerza, pareció sucumbir ante el aplastamiento.

-Lo conseguí...-hubo un breve silencio-Es el fin. The World por fin derrotó a Star Platinum-la vampiresa retornó un poco a la calma-¡Eterna! ¡Inmortal! ¡Y el poder de mi stand!-celebró, soltando una carcajada-¡Esto prueba que nadie puede sobrepasar a Rias! ¡Humanos deficientes, seré su nueva ama! ¡Arrodillense ante mi intelecto y fuerza!-comenzó a fantasear con lo que era su victoria definitiva-¡Han pasado diez segundos! Jejejeje... Mi habilidad para detener el tiempo superó los diez segundos. Y ahora, creo que es momento de confirmar la muerte de Kan'u y absorber su sangre. Si es que le queda algo de sangre.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando quiso moverse y no pudo, algo la frenaba.

-¿Q-que? M-me cuesta moverme...-murmuraba, ya hasta costándole hablar-N-no... No es que me cuesta moverme... ¡N-no puedo moverme! ¡No puede ser! No consigo moverme ni un centímetro.

-¡Rias!-detrás de ella, de pie e imponente se hallaba la mismísima Kan'u Unchou-Han pasado once segundos, parece que ese es tu límite.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Detuve el tiempo a los nueve segundos... Y pude escapar. Yare Yare Daze...-suspiró la chica de cabello oscuro-Ahora... ¡Acabaré contigo en menos de un segundo!-la señaló con determinación.

-¡Ka-Kan'u!-la impotencia de Rias era notable-Imposible ¿Detuviste el tiempo? Al final de los nueve segundos, cuando aún podía moverme...-no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo.

-¿Como se siente, Rias?-Unchou se aproximó a ella-Que alguien se te acerque por la espalda sin poder moverte... Debe ser como alguien que solo puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por un minuto... Dicha persona comienza a subir por aire cuando está por alcanzar su límite...-apoyó una mano en su hombro-Y de repente, siente que lo sostienen y lo arrastran de nuevo a las profundidades... ¿Es así?-preguntó luego de la comparación-Pero en tu caso, no siento lástima alguna-concluyó, dándole una patada en las piernas con Star Platinum-El tiempo retoma su curso-murmuró, y la británica salio disparada un par de metros, con sus piernas mutiladas.

La desesperación se apoderaba de Gremory, jadeaba y trataba de pensar en que hacer para salir de esa situación.

-No siento ni una pizca de compasión por ti, mucho menos de lástima-recalcó la japonesa-Sin embargo, matarte a golpes me dejaría un gusto amargo en la boca ¿Cuántos segundos tardarás en sanar tus piernas? ¿Tres segundos? ¿Cuatro? En cuanto lo hagas, Star Platinum te molerá a golpes ¡Atácame!-ordenó, acercándose a la usuaria de The World-O, si estuviéramos en el Viejo Oeste... Desenfunda. Veamos quién es la más rápida del oeste.

-"¡S-se está burlando de mí!"-la desesperación de Rias ahora se había mezclado con la humillación que sentía-"Sin embargo... Sin embargo, Unchou... Aunque llegaste muy lejos, sigues siendo una humana"-esbozó una sonrisa, sus piernas estaban recuperándose-"Piensas como una humana, como alguien que tiene una vida muy corta en este mundo. Te importan cosas como no quedar con un sabor amargo o vivir sin arrepentimientos ¡Esos pensamientos tan insignificantes como excremento de rata en un baño te costarán la vida!"-había conseguido ponerse de rodillas-"Yo no poseo esos pensamientos. Tengo un solo pensamiento en mi mente ¡Solo uno! ¡Salir victoriosa y gobernar! ¡Eso es todo! Es lo único que necesito para estar satisfecha"-de a poco se levantaba-¡El proceso y los métodos son irrelevantes!

De las piernas de Rias se disparó un chorro de sangre que cegó parcialmente a Kan'u.

-¿Qué te parece ser cegada por sangre?-se apresuró a lanzar una patada con su stand-¡Gané! ¡Muere!-Star Platinum a su vez lanzó un puñetazo, colisionando-Je...-sonrió confiada, el puño del stand de Kan'u presentaba una fisura, aunque luego descubrió que no fueron los únicos daños-¿Qué?-la pierna de The World, y por consiguiente la suya, empezó a agrietarse, expandiéndose hasta dividir su cuerpo-¿¡Qué!?-su cuerpo empezaba a destruirse-Es imposible... Pero soy Rias... ¡Soy Rias!-finalmente una de sus mitades explotó, quedando en la otra una especie de llama azul.

-Si esperamos hasta el amanecer, te convertirás en polvo-Kan'u observaba a aquella temible enemiga, ya derrotada-Perdiste por una sola razón, Rias. Perdiste por una razón muy simple... Te atreviste a hacerme enojar-acomodó su gorra, todo había terminado.

 _Rias... The World... Absolutamente derrotados. Muertos._

* * *

La fundación Mcmillan, que ya les había prestado asistencia en su viaje varias veces, acudió a auxiliar a los Crusaders restantes.

En el viaje de regreso, Kan'u logró devolverle la vida a su abuelo, realizando una transfusión de sangre con los restos de Rias.

Después, dejaron que el cadáver se desintegrara bajo la luz del sol en el desierto. Y honraron a sus camaradas caídas.

* * *

-¿Regresarás a Francia, Hakufu?-preguntó Tomoki, estando los tres miembros sobrevivientes del grupo en el aeropuerto-Ya no tienes familia ¿O si? ¿Por qué no te vienes a Nueva York conmigo?-ofreció.

-Señor Sakurai, aunque perdí a mi familia, Francia sigue siendo mi patria. Tengo muchos recuerdos de mi ciudad natal-Sonsaku sonrió de forma nostálgica-Esté donde esté, siempre termino regresando... Si sucede algo, llámenme-añadió, mostrando la energía que la caracterizaba siempre-Acudiré desde cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Te vamos a extrañar-añadió el mayor.

-Pasamos por muchas dificultades, pero fue divertido-dijo la usuaria de Silver Chariot-El viaje fue divertido gracias a todos.

-Si... Fue divertido, es algo que creo de corazón-sonrió Tomoki antes de que el vuelo de Hakufu fuera anunciado por los altavoces. La joven de cabello naranja se abalanzó sobre ambos para abrazarles.

-¡Nos vemos, viejo pervertido! ¡Que vivas muchos años más!-luego de decir eso, miró a Unchou-Y tu, nieta de cuarta, no te atrevas a olvidarme.

-¡Volvamos a vernos! ¡Solo si no comienzas a detestarme primero!

-No podría olvidar a alguien como tú aunque quisiera...-como pocas veces, Kan'u sonreía y sus ojos tenían cierto brillo-Cuídate.

-Nos vemos-finalmente, tomando su bolsa, la ciudadana francesa se marchó.

-Si.

-Nos vemos.

Tomoki sacó su preciado walkman y se dirigió a su vuelo con su nieta.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Japón, la hija del anciano había despertado, sorprendiendo incluso a su madre por las energías que tenía.

Kan'u, ya en el avión observó una vez más aquella foto que habían tomado poco después de conocer a Mouki. A pesar de los trágicos sucesos por los que habían pasado, podía sonreír al recordar con quienes había vivido toda esa aventura.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta aquí llega lo que corresponde a la parte 3 de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado (de lo contrario, los juzgare con mi stand (?))**

 **Esta parte, particularmente, me hizo querer sintetizar mucho más que en las anteriores, por la cantidad de sucesos. No se puede negar que Stardust Crusaders es, si no la más larga, una de las más extensas de todo Jojo's.**

 **Tal vez me faltó incorporar algún combate clave o darle más participación a algunos personajes. Incluso entre los principales.**

 **También debo agradecer el haber podido encontrar personajes suficientes para "adaptar" a cada villano de la parte 3. Lo que me hace ir al caso de Nukesaku. Al cual lo deje tal y como estaba ya que, además de ser un simple esbirro, no encontré un personaje acorde y de paso quise dejarlo a la imaginación de los lectores. La verdad que el original encaja perfectamente.**

 **Otra cosa que quizás me hubiera gustado, era incorporar más personajes de Ikkitousen a la historia. Hay varios de gran potencial que lamentablemente quedaron fuera.**

 **En fin, espero que con todo y sus defectos hayan podido disfrutar el capítulo. No olviden dejar un review para expresar sus opiniones sobre la historia. Y si les gustó, un fav o un follow nunca está de más.**

 **Próximamente subiré lo correspondiente a la parte 4, me estoy cuestionando entre dos animes que podrían encarnar dicha historia.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
